Secretos de un Reino (PUBLICACIÓN EN WATTPAD)
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Nadie entendía esa increíble lealtad hacia un rey que aparentemente no lo merecía. Pero luego de la tragedia, Skipper ordena a Kowalski la reconstrucción del Chronotron para atar los cabos sueltos que dejó ¿qué pasará cuando los pingüinos viajen al pasado y descubran los terribles secretos del Reino de los Lémures?
1. La promesa

_El reino de los lémures esconde muchos secretos, que poco a poco los iremos desubriendo, cuando los pingüinos se enfrasquen en la que podría ser la mayor aventura de sus vidas, pero también, podría cambiar su manera de ver a Julien._

* * *

Solo podía quedarse ahí sentado, era incapaz de moverse; no por un impedimento físico, sino por el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

Estaba solo en medio de Central Park, era de noche y todo estaba en completo silencio. Comenzó a nevar.

Extendió su mano y un pequeño copo de nieve aterrizó sobre ésta, derritiéndose en poco tiempo por el calor que aún emanaba su cuerpo. Hizo un pequeño ruido con su boca, como si hubiese intentado emitir una leve risa al notar la extraña conexión entre el momento por el que pasaba, y aquel pequeño copo de nieve.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creer que ahora, aquella criatura, el único ser vivo al que había amado tanto como a sí mismo, estuviese dentro de aquel agujero cubierto de tierra; justo debajo de sus patas.

El dolor en su pecho se intensificó, y una sonrisa de dolor se dibujó en sus labios, justo antes de que decidiera recostarse sobre el suelo, con el pecho tocando la tierra en donde su amigo había sido enterrado, y sabía, quedaba justamente debajo de él.

–¿Sigues aquí, verdad? –Le susurró, se rehusaba a aceptar su realidad. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarla –sé que estás aquí, porque prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, y tú no rompes tus promesas… –no obtuvo respuesta, y mil agujas se clavaron en su interior al sentirse golpeado por la razón. Comenzó a llorar y a gritar con desesperación, deseando que el cuerpo debajo de toda aquella tierra lo escuchase –¡Contéstame! ¡Dime que te duele, por favor! Dime que me escuchas… estoy aquí… ¡No pienso dejarte ir ¿me oyes?!

–Cola anillada… –escuchó la voz del pingüino llamarlo entre su llanto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo Skipper había llegado a su lado.

–Sólo una vez más… Maurice… di mi nombre sólo una vez más...

 **-Secretos de un reino-**

Sábado por la mañana. El sol irradiaba un tenue calor ¡era glorioso! Ni calor, ni frío. El rey de los lémures estaba "casi" complacido, pues a pesar del delicioso ambiente, había algo molestándolo

–¡Maurice! –Llamó a su mano derecha con un dejo de molestia en su voz –¿dónde está mi smoothie? ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? No seas perezoso. –Se cruzó de brazos a modo de berrinche.

El ayeaye sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio –ya voy, su alteza –respondió sin más. Tomó el smoothie entre sus patas y comenzó a caminar con lentitud y pesadez. Se sintió un poco tonto al darse cuenta de que había olvidado en la barra su bastón, así que se devolvió por él.

Su caminar cada día se volvía más lento y difícil de realizar, y aquella molestia en su rodilla poco a poco se volvía más intensa. Se inclinó un poco y depositó el vaso con la bebida para el rey en el suelo, y con su mano libre, comenzó a sobar su rodilla derecha, esa mañana le estaba molestando más que otras veces.

El rey lémur se estaba impacientando cada vez más. Se giró sobre su trono y miró hacia su consejero, notando la acción que éste realizaba sobre su rodilla y un choque eléctrico le recorrió la columna, abriendo enormes los ojos, cual si hubiese tenido una pesadilla despierto.

Negó con la cabeza, no deseaba escuchar lo que sus instintos le insinuaron que vendría, así que sólo se limitó a recargarse de nuevo en su trono y volver a llamar a su súbdito, para que le entregara de una vez la bebida, fingiendo no haber visto su malestar.

Como pudo, el ayeaye se incorporó, y con la ayuda de su ya inseparable bastón, llegó hasta Julien, para entregarle el smoothie, quien comenzó a tomarlo sin más.

–¿Su majestad? –Lo llamó el lémur oscuro, recibiendo la mirada del rey –¿puedo retirarme a descansar un momento? No sé qué me pasa hoy, pero me siento realmente agotado.

El cola anillada lo miró un momento, ignorando de nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento que nacía de su estómago –está bien –le concedió –pero lo hago sólo porque un buen rey debe dejar descansar a sus súbditos para que se mantengan con fuerza y sigan complaciéndolo. Y yo soy un excelente rey. ¡El mejor! –Su egocentrismo sólo provocó una leve risa del ayeaye, que negó con la cabeza. –¿No lo crees, ojón?

–Claro, claro… no hay mejor rey que tú, Alteza. –Dio por su lado al de cola anillada, antes de retirarse a su hamaca y acostarse sobre ella, para final mente, descansar.

Julien siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Maurice, y fijó su vista en él, no sabía qué era lo que esperaba ver, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a hacerlo.

Al cabo de un momento, el lémur ayeaye se quedó profundamente dormido bajo la mirada del de cola anillada. Los movimientos de su tórax eran tranquilos y lentos, y en los labios de Julien se dibujó una sonrisa, no entendía por qué de pronto verlo le producía una sensación cálida por dentro, pero estaba ansioso por sentir más de aquello, así que se acomodó en su trono para mirarlo mejor.

La sonrisa seguía en sus labios, pero de pronto, ésta comenzó a desvanecerse, al darse cuenta de que la respiración de Maurice se iba alentando cada vez más, hasta que su pecho dejó de moverse. Se asustó.

–¿Maurice? –lo llamó, pero el lémur no le respondió –¡Maurice! –gritó ésta vez. Nada.

Se dejó caer del trono y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la hamaca donde reposaba su amigo, y en efecto, su pecho no se movía más. Lo sacudió de un lado al otro mientras gritaba su nombre, con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

El ayeaye despertó sobresaltado y miró un poco asustado a su rey. –¿Qué sucede, Majestad? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí… –no supo qué había pasado. Miró al lémur frente a él y lo recorrió de patas a cabeza –sólo… ¡No ronques tan fuerte, no dejas descansar a tu rey! –le gruñó molesto y se alejó, dejando a un confundido (y un poco fastidiado) Maurice atrás, que volvió a intentar dormir.

Jugueteó con sus patas en señal de nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, de seguir así, formaría una zanja en el suelo.

¿Realmente pasó o fue sólo su imaginación? Pero… Maurice no respiraba, estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar.

No. Maurice no había dejado de respirar ¡estaba loco! Seguramente la fruta con la que Maurice hizo el smoothie estaba podrida y le había causado alucinaciones, ¡sí eso debió ser! ya hablaría más tarde con ese ojón para que tuviera más cuidado con la fruta que usaba.

Se giró nuevamente hacia la hamaca donde su consejero dormía y volvió a mirar hacia su tórax, que se movía de arriba abajo sin problema alguno, más constantemente que hace un momento, y de alguna forma, sintió como un aire de tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo.

–Que ni se te ocurra, Maurice. –susurró seriamente antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreír para sí mismo. El ayeaye no se atrevería a dejarlo sólo, era un decreto real que él no moriría nunca, se lo ordenó cuando era niño y lo había decretado oficialmente cuando se convirtió en rey, así que no podía atreverse a desobedecerlo de esa manera.

No lo haría. No podía hacerlo… ¿o sí?

Un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, y comenzó a sentir cómo la respiración se le dificultaba, hasta hacerse notar como si estuviese a punto de un paro respiratorio. Empezó a toser y se giró aún sobre la hamaca, luchando por que el oxígeno entrara en sus pulmones y estos no se fuesen a colapsar.

Cuando por fin consiguió normalizar su respiración, se puso de pie, tomó su bastón y discretamente salió de su hábitat para dirigirse hacia el de los pingüinos, con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran ayudarlo. Pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cada vez se sentía más débil.

Las primeras veces en que aquellos ataques le habían ocurrido, no había tenido en realidad ningún problema para ocultarlo, y negarse a sí mismo que la hora se acercaba, ya que mantenía siempre muy presente aquella promesa que les hizo a la madre de Julien, y al propio lémur cuando era niño.

No debió prometerle lo imposible sólo por hacerlo feliz.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola :3 he vuelto con un nuevo fanfic 7u7 ésta vez será más corto que el de Sacrifice (o esa es la intención, ya veremos xD) pero también será más fuerte.  
**

 **Bueno :) en el siguiente capítulo comenzarán a hacer sus grandes apariciones nuestros pingüinos favoritos, espero que se queden para leer el siguiente.**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :D**


	2. Miedo

**II**

Skipper se encontraba parado sobre sus aletas, con las patas firmes hacia el techo y moviéndose de arriba abajo, en un ejercicio extenuante pero que, ampliamente, la causaba una increíble satisfacción.

La escotilla se abrió despacio y un lémur entró con clara dificultad, para detenerse justo frente al pingüino parado de cabeza, quien no le prestó mucha atención, siendo Cabo el primero en acercarse a Maurice para saludarlo y ofrecerle un asiento a la mesa.

–Parece que Skipper está muy… concentrado –exclamó el ayeaye, admirado de la fuerza física que aún mantenía el líder de aquella unidad de respuesta.

–Sí, es un nuevo ejercicio que le dio por hacer. –Respondió amablemente el menor del equipo, siendo el único que de verdad prestaba atención al recién llegado. –¿Y qué haces aquí, Maurice?

–Oh… ¡ah sí! –Dijo, fingiendo haber olvidado el motivo de su visita –bueno, venía a pedirles ayuda con algo, pero si están muy ocupados, mejor olvídenlo.

–Tonterías, Maurice –interrumpió de golpe Skipper –déjame terminar mis 200 lagartijas invertidas con giro de 90° y podremos hablar –comentó con una extraña sonrisa, a pesar de que sus aletas temblaban y era obvio que ya no resistirían mucho tiempo más, pues estaban soportando un sobre-esfuerzo.

* * *

Julien continuaba con su caminar de aquí para allá, mostrándose cada vez más irritado, detestaba todos los sentimientos que estaban acumulándose en su interior. Él era alegre ¡más que alegre! Era el rey de la alegría alegrante, entonces ¿por qué?

–Maurice…

* * *

Skipper dio un sorbo a su taza de café con pescado, mientras el lémur terminaba de explicarle la misión que tenía para ellos.

–Francamente no entiendo qué es lo que necesitas, Maurice –reclamó Skipper con el ceño fruncido.

–Escucha, Skipper, te lo pondré de ésta manera: Cuando Julien era niño me obsequió algo, algo muy importante para ambos. Pero cuando él se convirtió en rey, una civeta demente llamado Carl lo tomó por enemigo, se obsesionó con dañarlo, y un día se enteró del… de lo que Julien y yo guardábamos, así que juró que nos lo arrebataría. –Maurice tomó un largo sorbo a su taza de café, mientras en su mente seguía latente la lucha entre si debía o no contarles tal cosa, pues era un secreto que por tantos años el rey lémur y él habían guardado, que le era difícil tener el suficiente cuidado de pedir la ayuda necesaria, sin hablar de más. –Un día "eso" desapareció, lo buscamos semanas pero jamás lo encontramos. Y, no tengo pruebas, es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que Carl lo tiene. Lo tomó para herirlo pero ahora lo quiero de vuelta. Skipper, por favor, tienen que ir a Madagascar y traerme ese objeto, lo necesito…

–¿Por qué ahora? –Inquirió el de la cabeza plana –Si era tan importante para ti ¿por qué no nos pediste antes que lo buscáramos?

–Porque –desvió la mirada y guardó silencio unos segundos, para después mirar a los ojos del pingüino sentado justo frente a él –porque no quiero irme sin recuperarlo.

–Irte… –Repitió Skipper en un tono confundido, mientras Cabo fijaba la mirada sobre él, pues fue el único que pareció entender lo que el lémur quiso decir, al haberse percatado, desde el ingreso de éste en su base, de la dificultad de sus movimientos, el cansancio que transmitía y, claro, lo anciano que lucía –Déjame ver si entiendo. Quieres que busquemos ésta cosa, pero no quieres decirnos lo que es. No nos dejas muchas opciones, Maurice.

–Sí, es cierto… –susurró el ayeaye desviando la mirada, creyendo que no conseguiría nada de parte de los pingüinos.

Era desilusionante, pues en los únicos que siempre creyó podría confiar para pedir ayuda, se negaban. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes agradecer a los pingüinos por la taza de café, pero Cabo detuvo su camino interponiéndose frente a él, y con su voz más dulce, y ese acento característico de él, le pidió no irse, mientras jugueteaba con sus aletas.

–No hemos dicho que no lo haremos, Maurice –le informó el menor del equipo –Puedes hacernos un mapa de la ubicación de ese tal Carl, y nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

–Pero… ¿y lo que Skipper dijo?

–Dije que no nos dejabas muchas opciones, así que recurriremos a mi favorita ¡la fuerza! –Dijo el jefe del equipo, empuñando su aleta derecha y golpeándola contra la izquierda, para después caminar hasta Maurice y colocarle una aleta en la espalda –Si la civeta se niega a darnos ese objeto tuyo, lo golpearemos tan fuerte, que la próxima vez que defeque café se llamará _Kopi Pain_ *.

Maurice no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a caminar hasta la mesa, en donde Kowalski le proporcionó papel y lápiz. Comenzó a dibujar algunos trazos, explicando a detalle la geografía de la isla de Madagascar, señalando la ubicación del reino de los lémures, y aquellas áreas de él que los pingüinos ya había visto en su última visita.

Mientras él explicaba cómo llegar a la guarida de la civeta, afuera del búnker, en el hábitat vecino, Julien se encontraba sentado frente a su estéreo y Mort de pie a su lado, explicándole como hace unos momentos había visto a Maurice salir del lugar para dirigirse al hábitat de los pingüinos.

El rey lémur mantenía la vista fija sobre el estéreo mientras escuchaba la historia de su pequeño súbdito, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué Maurice había salido a escondidas? Como si no desease que él se enterara de sus movimientos.

–Creo… –volvió a hablar Mort luego de unos segundos de haber guardado silencio –que Maurice se siente triste –el de la corona giró su cabeza para mirar al lémur ratón, que se acercó más a él y se sentó a su lado.

Aún era pequeño, inocente, y sí, bastante tonto… pero a pesar de todo eso, era capaz de percibir ciertos detalles que para los demás pasaban desapercibidos, y ahora sabía muy bien que los corazones de sus amigos no estaban tranquilos, y aunque no podía comprender el motivo, deseaba ayudar en lo que pudiera.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que está triste, Mort? –preguntó Julien, componiendo una expresión triste al mirar al pequeño sonreír débilmente, como si supiera algo que él no.

–Porque… talvez tiene miedo.

–¿Miedo de qué?

–No lo sé ¿del tiempo?

Maurice regresaba a su hábitat a pasos lentos pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ansiaba recuperar aquel hermoso regalo que su rey le había dado. El simple hecho de imaginar tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos era motivo suficiente para llenarlo de dicha.

Recordaba aquel día en que el pequeño príncipe se lo había obsequiado, bajo tan hermosas palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había vivido demasiadas cosas al lado del rey, desde tantos momentos difíciles y traumatizantes que el niño se vio obligado a vivir, hasta esos momentos dulces y encantadores, que poco a poco lo hicieron disfrutar cada minuto de ser el encargado de cuidar a Julien.

Finalmente se encontraba en su hogar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Julien estaba esperándolo junto a la "caja de música" con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No lo veía de esa manera, desde aquel día, hace ya varios años, en que había creído que sólo le quedaban 24 horas de vida, y había sido horriblemente amable con él.

Esperó de corazón que ésta vez no fuese igual, mientras se acercaba a su rey.

–Ah, Maurice ¡qué bueno que regresaste! –Saludó enfático el de la corona, provocando que su amigo alzara una ceja.

–¿Te sientes bien, alteza? –cuestionó el ayeaye cuando Julien se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Pero claro que me siento bien, Maurice ¡me siento de maravilla! Adivina por qué.

–¿Por qué me salí sin permiso y ahora tienes un motivo para castigarme? –Habló con incertidumbre, nada le parecía más raro que la mirada de su rey clavada sobre sus ojos.

–Jajaja ¡no seas tonto, ojón! –Se carcajeó –estoy feliz porque encontré una nueva canción en mi reproductor de música, una canción que me trae buenos recuerdos, y además a ti también te gusta.

El ayeaye abrió grandes los ojos, ahora estaba mucho más confundido que antes ¿una canción que le traía recuerdos? ¿Qué también a él le gustaba? Sólo había dos canciones que cumplían los parámetros mencionados, y dudaba mucho que fuese alguna de esas, pues Julien las había olvidado desde hace años.

–¿Y se puede saber qué canción es, su majestad? –Cuestionó y la sonrisa en los labios de Julien se hizo todavía más grande.

–Escucha bien, y cuando la reconozcas ¡quiero que muevas conmigo tu enorme bote!

Pulsó el botón de reproducir, y tras un par de segundos de música, Maurice supo sin temor a equivocarse de qué canción se trataba.

Se emocionó.

Arrojó su bastón lejos, ya que le estorbaba para poder bailar. Era sorprendente volver a escuchar aquella melodía luego de que estuvo tanto tiempo en el olvido, así que ahora no podía contener sus deseos de bailar y cantar junto a Julien, dejando en su totalidad, de prestarle atención al dolor de su rodilla.

El sonido era ensordecedor a pesar de que sólo se oían leves coros provenientes del estéreo. Los pingüinos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de su búnker, con Skipper al borde de un ataque de histeria por el escándalo, quien miraba con los ojos ardiéndole en rabia hacia los lémures. Si en ese momento las miradas mataran, Julien y sus súbditos ya habría caído.

Marlene llegó al hábitat de los pingüinos y se colocó justo al lado de Skipper compartiendo con él la misma expresión molesta por el escándalo recién iniciado.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa? –preguntó molesta, mientras su cubría los oídos con las patas.

–Ellos –señaló Skipper hacia sus ruidosos vecinos –son lo que pasa.

Julien dio un salto y se colocó hasta el frente de la roca más alta seguido de Maurice y Mort, desde ese lugar, sabía que todos podrían escucharlos. Y así sin más esperar, Julien comenzó a cantar y bailar como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

 _Vengo como loco por la vida_

 _Con el corazón latiendo porque sabe que tú estás._

Señaló con sus dedos de forma seductora, mientras cantaba, hacia la nutria frente a él, sin importarle lo mucho que eso pudiese cabrear a Skipper.

Maurice tomó el siguiente párrafo para cantar, volviendo al juego de alternarse el turno como vocalistas, tal y como lo hacían en Madagascar.

 _Ay, vida, que palpita de alegría_

 _Que me embriaga el sentimiento con tus besos más y más._

Julien dio un paso hacia el frente, fijando sus ojos sobre los de Marlene, manteniendo su actitud galante.

 _Ay, tienes el embrujo de la luna_

 _La belleza de una rosa y la tibieza del mar._

Maurice se acercó al rey, y alzó los brazos al aire, bailando y entonando la letra de tan enérgica melodía.

 _Ay, eres vino dulce las uvas_

 _Donde bebo con tus labios de la fuente para amar._

Marlene y Skipper se cruzaron de brazos, ella porque le era muy molesto que el lémur continuara intentando "seducirla" ignorando por completo que ya no estuviese disponible para para él, y Skipper por el escándalo y el atrevimiento del cola anillada de coquetear con su pareja frente a él.

De no ser porque Cabo intervino y lo detuvo cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre Julien para desahogar su ira con él, seguramente lo habría pagado muy caro.

 _Ganas de vivir aquí a tu lado_

 _A tu cuerpo encadenado hechizado de pasión._

Julien hacía gestos mientras cantaba, siempre con su vista fija en la nutria, alzando las cejas y señalándola, seguramente le resultaba muy divertido mirar a Skipper luchar contra sus hombres que intentaban detenerlo para que no lo atacara.

 _Ay, nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada_

 _Soy un barco a la deriva que naufraga de dolor._

Maurice por su parte, sólo le seguía el juego al cantar, pues el simple hecho de cantar a dueto esa melodía en específico, era suficiente para él.

 _El perfume de tu aliento quiero respirar_

 _Y esa magia que hay en tu mirar_

 _Ser el héroe de tus sueños todo y mucho más_

 _Quiero ser tu calma y tempestad._

Julien y Maurice se tomaron de las manos para bailar con más entusiasmo, mientras cantaban el coro, sin darse cuenta (o mejor dicho, ignorando por completo) el hecho de que la fatiga en el ayeaye iba en incremento, y claro, sin darle importancia a las consecuencias que eso traería.

 _Bulería, bulería_

 _Tan dentro del alma mía_

 _Es la sangre de la tierra en que nací._

 _Bulería, bulería_

 _Más te quiero cada día_

 _De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi._

 _Bulería, bulería_

 _Tan dentro del alma mía_

 _Es la sangre de la tierra en que nací…_

Maurice no pudo terminar la oración y se detuvo en seco, mientras varias gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y en su rostro se componía una expresión de terror y angustia, expresión que no pasó desapercibida para los pingüinos pero sí para Julien, quien intentó animar a su súbdito a seguir bailando, pero éste, se limitó a sujetar violentamente el brazo del rey lémur, y en unos segundos, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

El de cola anillada se tiró a su lado y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, poco después, Skipper y su equipo llegaron frente a ellos. Los dedos de las patas de Maurice comenzaron a teñirse de un color azul, y de su pecho podían escucharse ruidos completamente anormales, como si silbara, esto alteró a Kowalski, que entendió de inmediato a lo que se enfrentaban –¡Rico sondas endotraquiales y desfibrilador! –Ordenó y el aludido vomitó todo sin rechistar, mientras Kowalski ponía al lémur boca abajo y metía la sonda por la boca del lémur, para así bombearle oxígeno y ayudarlo a respirar, pero todo empeoró, y Maurice entró en paro cardíaco, así que el pingüino tuvo que colocarlo boca arriba para aplicarle las descargas eléctricas.

Los segundos parecían minutos y Kowalski continuaba con su labor, intentando hacer latir el corazón del lémur, con el sonido del desfibrilador entremezclándose con el llanto de Julien. Los intentos del pingüino parecían inútiles, y así, el mundo alrededor de Julien comenzó a tornarse gris, y lentamente, iba oscureciéndose su mirada. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Hubo silencio.

Kowalski decidió intentarlo una vez más tras sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su columna, cuando su mirada se cruzó por casualidad con la del rey de los lémures; se compadeció del pobre cola anillada, así que volvió a colocar las planchas sobre el frío pecho del ayeaye, y dio una última descarga.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Maurice, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, se giró bruscamente para quedar boca arriba, sosteniéndose firmemente con sus patas y luchando por obligar al aire a entrar en sus pulmones.

El científico le ordenó a Rico regurgitar un inhalador, extrajo la sonda y colocó el inhalador en la boca de Maurice para ayudarlo a dilatar sus pulmones y que el oxígeno volviera a circular por su cuerpo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Kowalski suavemente, una vez que el lémur ayeaye se había tranquilizado.

–Cansado –respondió con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer hacia atrás para poder sentarse y descansar un poco.

Julien se abrazó de él fuertemente con las lágrimas aún emanando de sus ojos amarillos –Jamás me vuelvas a asustar así, Maurice –le dijo con la voz a penas entendible y el corazón del ayeaye se estrujó al escucharlo. –¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa?

–No, su majestad –se esforzó en responderle, pero su voz a penas si se oía. –Es sólo que… no creo poder…

–¡Cállate! –Gritó con desesperación aferrándolo más contra sí. No quería escuchar más sobre el asunto, era demasiado doloroso, pues ahora que lo había visto con tal claridad, ya no podía engañarse y creer que nada estaba ocurriendo.

–Maurice necesito hacerte una preguntas –Intervino de nuevo el más alto de los pingüinos, carraspeando para limpiarse la garganta.

–Adelante.

–¿Esto que ya te había pasado con anterioridad?

El ayeaye alzó una ceja en confusión, y antes de responder, meditó un momento. –No. Nunca me había pasado.

–Entiendo. –Tomó apuntes en su libreta y pasó a lo siguiente –¿Has sentido que tu respiración se vuelve dificultosa? ¿Tal vez irregular?

Hubo silencio.

–Sí –Respondieron ambos lémures al mismo tiempo, mientras Kowalski y Skipper intercambiaban miradas.

–¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –interrogó extrañado el ayeaye mirando fijamente a su rey.

–Hace unas horas, cuando te fuiste a dormir, noté que… –Tragó pesado –que por un momento dejaste de respirar. Me asusté y fui a intentar despertarte.

–Ah… me pasó lo mismo pero un rato después de que usted me despertara.

– _Apnea del sueño*_ –susurró el científico –Maurice ¿tienes asma?

El ayeaye guardó silencio mientras pensaba, después regresó la mirada hacia el pingüino frente a él y negó con la cabeza –No que yo sepa.

–Entiendo. Escucha, la apnea de sueño podría ser a causa de que tienes asma y lo ignoras. También podría ser esa la razón de que hace un momento te sobreviniera un paro respiratorio que indujo un paro cardíaco, porque una persona con asma no puede cantar y bailar, debido a la respuesta broncoconstrictora del árbol bronquial.

Las miradas se centraron sobre Kowalski, pero no por sus palabras, sino porque nadie las había entendido, excepto Skipper, que optó por darle un "estate quieto" y traducir lo dicho por su segundo al mando.

–Tienes asma, Maurice, no respiras bien, así que el baile y cancioncita de Cola anillada te agitó demasiado, y como no podías respirar la cantidad de aire que necesitabas te dio un ataque de asma y después un paro cardíaco.

–" _Fue mi culpa_ " –Pensó el rey lémur, soltándose por fin del cuerpo de su mano derecha y bajando la cabeza. Había sido por él y sus tontas ideas que Maurice estuvo a punto de morir. Se sintió el más idiota del mundo.

Kowalski extendió su aleta y le entregó el inhalador al ayeaye, asegurándole que de ahora en adelante iba a necesitarlo, además de que, debido a lo recientemente ocurrido, requería que alguien lo cuidara, para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

Julien se ofreció así sin más, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los presentes, pero él sabía que eso era lo correcto, pues quizá de esa manera podría compensar el daño que había causado con su boba idea del baile.

Los pingüinos le dieron indicaciones al de cola anillada sobre qué hacer en caso de emergencia y se retiraron del lugar.

Cayó la noche.

* * *

Skipper se encontraba en el hábitat de Marlene, sentado sobre la cama de concreto y su lado estaba la nutria, con la mirada hacia el suelo y una expresión afligida en el rostro. El pingüino le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Maurice por la tarde, y eran amigos, así que no pudo evitar sentirse triste al enterarse de lo delicado del asunto.

El cabeza plana se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos al frente; por su mente no dejaba de cruzar lo sucedido, el llanto del lémur demente y la misión que el ayeaye les había encomendado; ahora entendía perfectamente por qué de pronto le urgía recuperar ese objeto. Pero, dadas las circunstancias no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía disponible, podrían ser unas semanas, días, o quizá unas cuantas horas.

Y si sólo disponía de horas, no lograría concluir la misión a tiempo.

Sintió como la nutria se aferraba a él y empezó a sonreír. Miró por sobre su hombro para toparse con los ojos de Marlene y su bella sonrisa, que tanto le gustaba. –Ya no pienses en ello. –Le susurró la hembra abrazándolo con más fuerza. –¿Te quedarás a dormir?

–No puedo, debo volver al cuartel. –Le susurró en respuesta.

–Por favor, nunca te quedas. Sólo esta noche.

–De acuerdo –dijo casi de inmediato –pero con una condición: yo duermo junto a la pared. Ya sabes, costumbre.

Marlene soltó una suave risa y tomó la aleta de Skipper para encaminarlo hacia la cama, en donde ambos se acostaron, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos y con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Era un ambiente muy agradable el que se percibía, lleno de amor y tranquilidad.

Skipper pasó una de sus aletas por la cintura de la nutria y la otra por debajo de su cuello, para así acercarla a su cuerpo y dormir más placenteramente, sintiendo su calor cerca de él, embelesándose con su respiración y estremeciéndose ligeramente con las caricias que ella hacía sobre su pecho.

Sin duda, tendría unos muy dulces sueños.

* * *

 ***" _Kopi Pain_ " significa literalmente "Café dolor" y es una referencia al " _Kopi Luwak_ " o "Café de civeta", el café más caro del mundo, que se optiene de los granos de café que son ingeridos y excretados por las civetas.  
**

 ***La apnea del sueño es un trastorno, en el que la persona deja de respirar mientras duerme, porque las vías respiratorias se obstruyen o se tapan, las personas con asma son propensas a éste trastorno.**

* * *

 **Bueno xD les traigo el capítulo 2 :3 les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, salí de vacaciones desde hace 2 semanas, pero no tenía nada de inspiración para escribir ;O; así que ahora tuve que (como bien me dijo una vez una amiga) violar a mi creatividad para que saliera el cap xDDD**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

 **¡Dejen sus lindos reviews, por favor!**


	3. Memoria

**ADVERTENCIA: Para éste capítulo utilicé mucho cambio de tiempos y lugares, espero no confundirlos.**

 **El principio de éste capítulo intenté hacerlo un poco más... sereno, con un toque de romance y un burdo intento de comedia (soy pésima con ambos géneros, lo sé xD) debido a que a partir de la mitad de éste capítulo vienen el drama y el sufrimiento; como quien dice: quise sobar antes de golpear. xD**

 **Bueno, lo dejo leer, que es para lo que están aquí.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **III**

El sol había asomado ya sus primeros rayos, y los ojos de Skipper se abrieron con pesadez, ya se encontraba tan acostumbrado a levantarse siempre a la misma hora, que a veces le resultaba difícil seguir durmiendo.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y se levantó ligeramente, sintiendo como alguien a su lado se removía un poco con sus movimientos. Miró hacia su lado derecho y ahí se encontraba ella, durmiendo. Dibujó una sonrisa en su pico ¿cuánto tiempo hacía ya que se conocían? No era tanto como le gustaría, pero ya podía darse el lujo de decir: hace varios años.

Acarició el rostro de la durmiente nutria y permaneció mirándola por un momento, ella había sido su mejor amiga y ahora estaban juntos, compartiendo un amor que nunca imaginó sentir por ella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia afuera al escuchar un sonido húmedo, como de agua al salpicar, y de inmediato se vio obligado a volver a la realidad. Sus muchachos ya se habían levantado, y al no haberles avisado que pasaría la noche en el hábitat de Marlene, seguramente estaban preocupados por él y alguno había salido a buscarlo.

Dio un enorme suspiro y se levantó de la cama de concreto para finalmente salir del lugar y regresar a su base.

Justo acababa de salir, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kowalski, quien se deslizaba apurado en su dirección. Si conocía bien a ese pingüino (y lo hacía) dedujo que Kowalski había intuido que él estaba con Marlene, así que fue a buscarlo ahí sin pensárselo dos veces, y una vez que estuvo frente a su teniente, eso fue justo lo que Kowalski le hizo saber.

–Nos tenías preocupados, Skipper –le dijo Cabo apenas vio a su líder bajar por las escaleras, mientras se llevaba las aletas al pecho y se acercaba apresurado hasta él, deseando que no le hubiese pasado nada, aunque eso era bastante obvio, pues lucía ileso –¿Dónde estabas?

–Con Marlene –respondió el cabeza plana con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y sin prestar más atención a nada, se dirigió hasta la cafetera para prepararse un poco de café de huachinango.

Sus solados levantaron una ceja en confusión ¿por qué Skipper había estado con la nutria? Eran conscientes de su relación, pero ésta era aún muy reciente así que ellos aún no podían haber… Kowalski y Rico cruzaron miradas y Rico comenzó a reírse con picardía, imaginando lo que su líder pudo haber hecho durante la noche.

Kowalski se ruborizó ligeramente ante el lenguaje no verbal de Rico, entendiendo a lo que se refería con aquellas miradas. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación ¿cómo era posible que un pingüino y una nutria… eso…? Tragó en seco y se acercó un poco hacia Skipper, que los miraba confundido por su silencio, al igual que Cabo, que no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué Rico había comenzado a reírse de esa manera.

–Ahmm… ¿Skipper? –Pronunció por fin el científico lleno de curiosidad, rompiendo el silencio y obteniendo la atención de su comandante –entonces… ¿pasaste la noche con Marlene?

–Sí.

–Ah... bueno… –Dijo aún más nervioso Kowalski ante el tono de voz y la mirada de Skipper; había fruncido el ceño, como entendiendo de pronto el intercambio de miradas entre su teniente y su experto en armas, y dando a entender que no le había gustado nada.

–No tiene nada de raro, soldados –aclaró por fin Skipper –somos dos adultos.

–¡Sí, pero tú eres un pingüino y ella una nutria! ¿Cómo pueden…?

Una fuerte bofetada obligó a Kowalski a cerrar el pico, y completamente molesto, Skipper se dirigió hacia la escalerilla para volver al lado de Marlene. –Tienen el día libre, soldados –les informó con una sonrisa plena, desconcertándolos por el repentino cambio de humor de su líder –volveré por la tarde. –Y así, subió por completo las escaleras, llevando en una de sus aletas su taza de café.

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de sus compañeros, que ahora estaban completamente felices porque tendrían el día libre para hacer lo que desearan. Cabo podía verse a sí mismo frente a la televisión para disfrutar de la temporada cuatro de los Lunacornios, estaba ansioso por aprender más sobre modales y la manera correcta para cepillarse.

Rico anhelaba pasar el día con la señorita Perky, cepillando su rubio cabello y entregándole todo su amor a esa muñeca.

Y Kowalski, él deseaba estar en su laboratorio. Había estado reconstruyendo el Chronotron, y ésta vez conseguiría viajar en el tiempo sin producir ningún tipo de cambio adverso. Ésta vez no pondría en peligro la continuidad tiempo-espacial, estaba un 55% seguro de que no pasaría. Más de la mitad, eso lo hacía sentir lleno de seguridad.

* * *

Se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos. Estaba sola en la cama. Giró su cabeza y ahí, en la entrada, estaba ese pingüino que añoraba ver, de espaldas a ella. Se levantó y caminó hasta él, deteniendo su andar en cuanto notó que Skipper la miraba por sobre su hombro.

Se saludaron con afecto, con la suave brisa entrando con delicadeza por la entrada de la cueva, acariciando el rostro de la nutria mientras ella miraba ese tierno rostro que la había conquistado. Se acercaron un poco más –¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó ella luego de un momento de silencio, mirando con dulzura hacia esos ojos azules.

–Mucho mejor –sonrió él enternecido.

Marlene sabía que a Skipper le preocupaba la situación de Maurice y Julien, y que claro, eso lo mantenía intranquilo aun cuando no se permitía aflorarlo, así que se había prometido distraer su mente de eso aunque fuera por un minuto, y Skipper estaba consciente de ello.

–Me alegra oír eso. –Hubo silencio un momento –sabes que siempre contarás conmigo ¿verdad? –le hizo saber la nutria con una voz llena de cariño, y aunque al pingüino le pareció encantador, pensó en lo mucho que ella se equivocaba.

Deslizó su aleta por el rostro de Marlene –Te quiero –le dijo y luego acercó su pico a los labios de la fémina. Sus bocas apenas habían conseguido tocarse cuando retumbó una voz familiar para ambos por toda la cueva, alterándolos. Era la voz de Julien.

–¡AUXILIO! –Gritaba el lémur desde su hábitat, y tanto los pingüinos, como Skipper y Marlene, se apresuraron a responder el angustiante llamado del rey.

* * *

La noche había sido difícil, pues por más que lo intentara, no lograba conciliar el sueño. A cada minuto se levantaba para revisar el estado en que se encontraba Marice, sin notar nada nuevo, ya que el ayeaye dormía plácidamente.

La noche seguía su curso, y seguramente ya era de madrugada, así que por fin se rindió, era obvio que no conseguiría dormir. Se sentó en su trono, desde ahí vigilaría a Maurice. Deseaba un smoothie o quizá algo de fruta picada, y por instinto le ordenó al ayeaye que lo preparara, reaccionando de inmediato en que él no podría atenderlo. Era un idiota. Un idiota y un inútil.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano con la vista perdida hacia algún punto en el espacio, llenándose de pronto de recuerdos. Había uno en específico que ahora estaba cruzando por su cabeza.

– **O** –

 _Estaba cayendo la noche y todo era un completo caos; los fosa habían atacado el reino y los lémures luchaban por escapar de ellos, corriendo de aquí para allá sin pretender siquiera tener un plan de escape. Huyendo con el simple propósito de no ser devorados, como un montón de cobardes, pensó Julien años más tarde (aunque él fuese experto en huir de esa manera). Entre todo el alboroto una voz podía escucharse gritando, la voz de un niño que buscaba a sus padres._

 _Julien estaba sólo al pie de un árbol llamando por sus padres, y al parecer ningún fosa lo había escuchado, o por lo menos lo ignoraban, considerándolo demasiado pequeño aún para ser un alimento digno de cazar._

 _Estaba seguro, al menos, lo estuvo sólo por un momento, cuando un fosa, por fin, decidió atender a los gritos del indefenso niño, acorralándolo aún más contra el árbol. Julien sólo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, aterrado de lo que, aun siendo tan pequeño, sabía que sería su destino._

 _Cerró los ojos para no ver, quizá así sufriría menos cuando entrara en las fauces de la bestia para ser devorado por él. Pudo escuchar a alguien llamarlo en la lejanía, la voz de un macho, y en seguida en sus oídos retumbaron los sonidos de golpes, rugidos, quejidos de dolor y demás._

 _Abrió un ojo para mirar discretamente, y luego abrió ambos de golpe, al ver a Maurice de pie sobre sus cuatro patas, con la cola erizada y mostrándole los colmillos al fosa que había pretendido atacarlo y ahora estaba tirado en el piso sobre su costado, luchando por reincorporarse mientras se frotaba el lado derecho del rostro, de donde sangraba profusamente, pues Maurice lo había mordido._

–¡ _No vuelvas a acercarte a Julien! –comentó amenazante Maurice, dejando muy en claro que cualquiera que pretendiese acercarse al príncipe, se las vería con sus colmillos, así se pusiera en peligro a sí mismo._

 _Pero el fosa no retrocedió._

 _En cuanto se incorporó se abalanzó contra al ayeaye, que a su vez, atacó también, sumiéndose en una ardua pelea, en la que Maurice claramente tenía desventaja, pero Maurice se trepó en la cabeza del depredador y comenzó a morderlo con fiereza, provocando múltiples heridas, de donde la sangre escurría obstruyendo la vista del fosa. Tal vez no podía ganar con fuerza, pero podía intentar hacerlo con estrategia._

 _El felino se sacudió la cabeza para tirar a Maurice, y así lo hizo, lanzándolo lejos de Julien, pero él se reincorporó de inmediato y corrió con desespero hasta el de cola anillada, para volver a ponerse frente a él en señal de protección._

– _Sujétate, príncipe Julien –le dijo. Cargó al pequeño cola anillada sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr, aprovechando que el depredador continuaba cegado por la sangre que escurría de su cabeza._

 _Apenas había corrido unos metros, cuando sintió como algo atravesaba su rodilla derecha y lo alzaba en el aire; había sido alcanzado por un fosa, y tenía su colmillo penetrando en su rodilla. El dolor era indescriptible, pero Maurice se mantuvo fuerte, divisó a Julien en el suelo, debajo de la pata del felino, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se impulsó hacia delante haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de su abdomen y mordió al fosa en la nariz._

 _El felino comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y liberó tanto a Julien como a Maurice, que cayó violentamente al suelo, sintiendo ahora el penetrante dolor recorrer también por toda su espalda –Corre –le dijo entre quejidos al príncipe, que sólo miraba todo con horror. Estaba petrificado._

– _Pe-pero ¿y tú?_

– _¡Que corras! –gritó desesperado y el niño obedeció sin más reproches, saliendo de la vista del ayeaye._

 _Corrió hasta llegar a los límites de Madagascar, en donde se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado por el cansancio. Miró hacia su espalda, rogándole a los espítirus del cielo porque Maurice estuviese bien, pero no le quedó más remedio que sentarse sólo en la arena a esperar por él, aún sumido entre llanto._

 _El ayeaye había llegado a su lado horas más tarde, sangrando de la rodilla y la boca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión de shock que transmitía una gran tristeza. Se sentó al lado de Julien, pero él decidió no preguntar por lo que había pasado, la verdad, estaba asustado de saberlo._

 _Maurice se dejó caer de espaldas para descansar sobre la arena y Julien lo imitó, acurrucándose a su lado. Anhelando su protección, y al mismo tiempo, anhelando tranquilizar un poco del dolor que sus ojos le habían transmitido. Poco tiempo después, Maurice se giró hacia Julien para abrazarlo y mantenerlo caliente entre sus brazos, tal como su madre solía hacerlo._

– _Me protegiste –comentó el pequeño, sintiendo el cuerpo del ayeaye temblando de dolor. –y ahora estás herido._

– _Tenía que hacerlo._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque nada me importa más que tú, ¿está claro? –Le susurró conteniéndose de que su voz sonara temblorosa por el dolor. –Además…_

– **O–**

Entonces despertó, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Ya casi amanecía por completo, así que sólo había dormido dos horas, tres cuando mucho. Se acercó a Maurice y lo removió un poco para despertarlo, pues ya casi era hora del desayuno, pero el ayeaye no reaccionó.

Sólo lo había descuidado unas cuantas horas, debía estar bien. Revisó su respiración como Kowalski le había dicho pero no logró escuchar nada. Se aterró. –¡AUXILIO! –gritó angustiado.

* * *

 **Bien. Debido a que veo que sí hay gente leyendo ésta historia, he decidio actualizarla de la misma manera en que lo hice con Sacrifice, CAPÍTULO NUEVO CADA SEMANA. Ya que si no me pongo una fecha límite, mi creatividad escapa igual que un lémur de un fosa y no me deja escribir, así que ya saben, actualizaré todos los fines de semana. :)**

 **Debo contarles que ésta historia no está contemplada para ser larga, debe ser de 7 capítulos (10 como máximo).**

 **Ahora a responder reviews. :)**

 **Distroyer: Lamento que a espera haya sido tan larga ;o; prometo que ya me esforzaré en actualizar todos los fines de semana como lo hice con Sacrifice :3 Y sí, una civeta, es un animal un tanto raro xD pero es muy codiciado por...tú sabes... su caquita. :v Y debo decir que lo siento, pero Julien no consigue nada con Marlene, al menos no en ésta historia 7u7 la relación de Skipper y ella tiene un trasfondo que poco a poco iré revelando, no escogí meter esa pareja sólo porque sí :3**

 **Raven Queen. Ever After High: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia :) seguiré esforzándome para que quede lo mejor posible.**

 **LagrimasSolitarias: Jajajaja síp, Julien será más emo que los emos :v pero tiene una buena razón de ser, lo prometo xD y sí, sé que la historia es hasta cierto punto predecible, pero créeme, tengo contemplado eso, e incluso ideé una forma de darle un giro inesperado a lo que todos sabemos que va a pasar. xD Y sí, Julien es un descarado :v pero bueeeno, así es él. xD Sí, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es para mí el romance, así que en esos momentos y donde más me concentro y esfuerzo en sacarlos.**

* * *

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA, DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! :D**


	4. Llévame contigo -primera parte-

**IV**

Maurice estaba recostado sobre su hamaca con los ojos cerrados; se sentía tan cansado, que incluso respirar le resultaba incómodo, además de que todo el escándalo que había acontecido hace apenas unos minutos, aún le hacía retumbar la cabeza.

Él había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, pero luego toda la paz se había marchado, cuando Julien comenzó a sacudirlo con brusquedad, aunque, debía admitir que algo le daba un poco de miedo, pues a pesar de escuchar el llamado de su rey y querer atender a éste, no lograba salir de su sueño, y momentos más tarde, el cola anillada había gritado pidiendo auxilio, atrayendo a los pingüinos y a Marlene hasta su ubicación.

Kowalski lo había revisado y había confirmado que el lémur ayeaye sólo dormía (aunque en realidad ya estaba despierto, pero tan agotado, que no podía abrir sus ojos aún) y con eso por fin había callado los gritos de Julien, quien había estado gritando que "los espítirus del cielo se llevaban a Maurice".

Luego del ajetreo, Maurice finalmente consiguió fuerzas para abrir un poco sus ojos y ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor; y con ello, pidiéndole a Julien que se tranquilizara de una buena vez. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero no para seguir durmiendo, sino para descansar de lo entumido que se sentía su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sentía así?

–Maurice ¿te apetece una papilla de mango? –Preguntó Julien con una voz amable que rosaba en la dulzura, pero el ayeaye sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza con suavidad en señal de afirmación. Incluso algo tan trivial como eso le resultaba un esfuerzo tremendo. –Ahora la traigo.

La voz del rey lémur había sonado extraña… demasiado tranquila, y por un momento, Maurice supuso que Julien sabía algo que él no. Y de hecho, así era.

Se acercó hasta la barra del Bar Tiki, en donde Cabo lo recibió con una sonrisa amable detrás de la barra. Se había ofrecido para preparar lo que Maurice deseara comer, pues sabía muy bien (al igual que Julien) que el rey lémur no sabía preparar ni una ensalada, así que cuando éste le pidió ayudarlo con el trabajo, Cabo accedió de inmediato.

Se sentía mal por el de cola anillada y todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El joven pingüino sabía muy bien ser empático, así que no podía evitar ponerse en sus zapatos para comprender lo duro que debía ser que uno de tus amigos estuviese… marchándose. De inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Skipper, que aún sostenía una profunda conversación con Kowalski. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si Skipper estuviese en el lugar de Maurice? ¿Qué haría al respecto? ¿Sería capaz de salir adelante? Definitivamente compadecía a Julien…

Claro que Cabo no era el único que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba la papilla, Julien lo estaba de igual manera. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero su mirada no transmitía nada en lo absoluto, pues en su mente, sólo había dos voces sonando como molestos insectos: La de Skipper y la de Kowalski, sosteniendo aquella conversación en la que los había sorprendido luego de que el científico revisara a Maurice.

* * *

– _¿La situación de Maurice tiene cura, Kowalski?_ – _Había preguntado Skipper murmurando, pues no quería alarmar a nadie con las conclusiones a las que él y su segundo al mando estaban llegando._

– _No, Skipper._ – _Respondió con sencillez, empleando el mismo volumen en su voz que su líder_ – _lo que Maurice tiene es sólo una avanzada edad. Y no existe cura para la vejez._

– _Comprendo._ – _Hubo silencio._ – _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le quede? ¿Podemos cumplirle su último deseo?_ – _Preguntó el cabeza plana, nervioso de cierta manera por la respuesta que podría obtener._

– _No puedo asegurarlo pero… no quiero ser insensible, Skipper, pero dudo que Maurice llegue a mañana._ – _Comentó por fin comenzando a tocar la punta de sus aletas una contra la otra, mientras una expresión triste se formaba en su rostro._ – _Con lo débil que está, me sorprende que despertara hoy._

 _De nuevo hubo silencio. Un fúnebre, horrendo e incómodo silencio, pues ambos pingüinos habían notado finalmente la presencia de Julien, que los miraba completamente shockeado. Sin poder articular palabra. Sin poder moverse._

* * *

Ese era el pronóstico. Sólo le quedaba ese día para estar con su amigo. –Aquí está, rey Julien –le habló despacio Cabo acercándole la papilla. –Puedes llevársela. –El de cola anillada miró sin expresión hacia el pingüino y tomó la papilla entre sus patas, soltando un desabrido "gracias", pero Cabo le restó importancia a su manera de responder y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Julien se dirigió hasta Maurice, que seguía en la hamaca, y curiosamente, tenía a Mort recostado sobre su barriga. El pequeño le hablaba en voz baja, contándole secretos y cosas que pudiesen hacerle sentir mejor, y de vez en cuando, Maurice emitía una tenue risa por los relatos del lémur ratón.

" _Dudo que Maurice llegue a mañana."_

–Te traje tu papilla –le dijo sentándose a su lado para darle de comer en la boca, como si fuese un bebé.

" _Con lo débil que está, me sorprende que despertara hoy."_

Darle le comer era lo menos que podía hacer por ese lémur que lo había cuidado desde pequeño, que le había educado (o al menos, lo había intentado), que le había cobijado en sus brazos durante las noches frías, que le había contado un sinfín de historias de cómo un lémur de cola anillada había derrotado a los monstruos de la oscuridad para ahuyentar el miedo que sentía por ella, que se había desvelado noche tras noche cuando enfermaba así no fuese nada grave, que lo había protegido aún a costa de su propio bienestar, pero sobre todo, que se había encargado de darle lo que sus padres se rehusaron debido a su condición: amor, respeto y comprensión.

" _Dudo que Maurice llegue a mañana."_

* * *

Las horas seguían su curso, y con ellas, también lo hacía el destino, y el de Maurice ya estaba trazado.

El cielo se había pintado de un gris tan intenso, que casi lucía negro, como si incluso él estuviese esperando lo mismo que todos. El adiós.

La temperatura había descendido y ahora un horrible frío les carcomía los huesos a los presentes (excepto claro, a los pingüinos). Burt, Roy, Joey, Mason, Phil y el resto de los animales del zoológico, ahora estaba congregados alrededor del hábitat de los lémures, pues ya habían sido informados de la situación del ayeaye y querían pasar el tiempo que le restaba a su lado.

Al principio, Marlene le había pedido a todos que tuviesen pensamientos positivos, y que tuvieran fe en que Maurice estaría bien, pero esa idea se fue disipando incluso de la mente de la nutria, al ver como poco a poco al mano derecha del rey se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Peguntó por milésima vez Julien murmurándole con ternura a su amigo que lo miraba conmovido. El cuerpo de Maurice estaba cubierto por una manta de color verde militar que Rico le había ofrecido, para por lo menos intentar que el frío estuviese lejos de su cuerpo, aunque era inútil, Maurice cada vez estaba más helado…

–Estoy bien, su alteza. –Le respondió con lentitud y calidez, respirando pesadamente. Él también era consciente de que la vida se le estaba yendo, así que deseaba llenarse de la dulce esencia que la mirada de Julien poseía.

–¿Quieres que te traiga otra manta? –Preguntó el de cola anillada queriendo lucir atento. El otro sólo negó con la cabeza. –¿Seguro? Porque puedo traerte otra. O si prefieres algo de comer… o de beber…. Pídeme lo que quieras.

–Todo estará bien, alteza. –Maurice le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se hiciera trizas. Incluso así, en esa situación, en la que era él mismo quien dejaría éste mundo para siempre, estaba más preocupado por Julien que por sí mismo.

–Maurice… –Su nombre fue lo único que pudo articular debido al enorme nudo que había en su garganta. Miró a los ojos de su moribundo amigo e intentó sonreír, sin conseguir que la sonrisa no se viera completamente forzada. –Quiero que sepas algo –Le dijo el de cola anillada con un hilo de voz, como si la vida se estuviese esfumando también, y aunque no fuera literal, era justo lo que sentía, pues todas sus fuerzas y su alegría se estaban marchando con él.

–Estaré encantado de oírte. –Por un momento, Maurice pensó que tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte animarle a decir aquello que seguramente sería una despedida, aun sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería a Julien, pero ya no estaba para negarse a la realidad. Era tiempo de decirse adiós.

Julien se aclaró la garganta y miró al cielo, esforzándose por ahogar su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Luego de un momento, sonrió y miró a su súbdito, para después pasar su brazo por debajo de la espalda de su amigo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

–Gracias, Maurice… –comenzó Julien, con la voz saliendo a penas de su garganta. Colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho de Maurice para sentir sus latidos, mientras recordaba todas aquellas noches en las que las estrellas eran escondidas tras las espesas nubes negras que auguraban tormenta, cuando era el ayeaye quien lo abrazaba de esa manera, siendo aún un pequeño príncipe, para calmar a su infantil imaginación que se aterraba con los rayos.

–Gracias porque me diste todo cuanto había dentro de ti. Porque te encargaste de hacer mi vida lo más feliz que pudiste… gracias… –Intentó contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía más… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –…gracias por amarme.

Maurice cerró sus ojos, aun sonriendo, disfrutando de las palabras del que, para él, siempre sería su pequeño Julien. Quiso decirle que no tenía nada que agradecerle, que todo lo había hecho gustoso y desde el fondo corazón, pero ya no le quedaba fuerza para abrir su boca. Lentamente, la voz de Julien comenzó a desvanecerse con el viento, a volverse cada vez más tenue y a escucharse en la lejanía.

Julien colocó lentamente su frente sobre la de Maurice y cerró sus ojos también, sin poder terminar de hablar, y lo peor de todo, sin poder decirle lo que había querido. Gotas frías y blancas se dejaron caer sobre sus cuerpos en forma de nieve y él comenzó a llorar, al sentir como el corazón de su tan querido amigo había dejado de latir.

La oscuridad producida por el deprimente cielo ahogaba el llanto de los presentes, demostrándoles que los acompañaba en su dolor con la nieve que no dejaba de caer, robándose así el color del cuerpo que reposaba en los brazos de Julien. Y él… él no podía hacer nada más que llorarle y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, que no necesitaba que le diese nada, porque el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado era suficiente...

–¡MAURICE! –Gritó, sacando todo el dolor que estrujaba su corazón, al haber perdido al único ser que amó tanto como a él mismo. A su mejor amigo, al que siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas… al último miembro de su familia.

Se dejó caer sobre el estómago del ayeaye llorando como jamás en su vida, preguntándose qué clase de ofensa habría hecho para ser castigado de ésta manera, e implorando que sus súplicas llegaran hasta los espíritus del cielo para que le regresasen a su amigo.

Se sintió cansado, débil, vulnerable… solo.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y la clavó en lo que él creía había ahí arriba, para seguir implorando que perdonaran sus errores y le devolviesen a su tan querido amigo. Estaba esperando por un milagro que jamás llegaría.

Se tumbó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Maurice pero ésta vez, colocó su rostro en el cuello de éste, para después llevarse los brazos del difunto hasta su espalda y sentir que lo abrazaba por última vez. –Llévame contigo…

* * *

 **Y... eso :'D espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Al final no quedó como yo quería, pero de todos modos espero haber tocado sus corazones.**

 **Sí, todos sabíamos que Maurice iba a morir, era bastante predecible, pero como ya les dije, la historia no radica en si moriría o no, sino en lo que ocurre tras su muerte.**

 **En fin, tiempo de responder reviews.**

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** **Es que querían conocer de las mañas que se puede hacer su líder (?) ok no. xD Bueno ya. me alegra que te gustara la escena del enfrentamiento entre Maurice y los fosa** **, esa es mi parte favorita *-* espero que te quedes a seguir leyendo. Gracias por comentar. ouo**

 **Raven Queen Ever After high:** **Sí, s** **on una tierna pareja. (Aunque no mi favorita x3) Y bueno... creo que aquí respondí si Marice seguía vivo :'D Gracias por comentar uvu.**

 **Eldayanet:** **Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia TuT y sí, creo que tengo bastante imaginación xDD se me ocurre cada cosa... (?) en fin. Sí, voy a cambiar un poco la personalidad de Julien para ésta historia, pero es porque es tá sufriendo mucho, en el trascurso de la historia lo verás actuar como él mismo y como emo (?). Gracias por comentar u3u.**

* * *

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! C:  
**


	5. Una carta misteriosa

**Hola ¡no me maten! T_T sé que debí haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero salí de viaje y donde estaba el internet era extremadamente lento, así que, la verdad me desesperé y cancelé la subida del archivo. xD**

 **En fin, les dejo el capítulo 5 y el sábado o domingo subo el capítulo 6. :3**

 **Los dejo para que lo lean ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **V**

— _No puedes salvarnos a todos, Skipper_ —Oía el pingüino líder aquella voz tan familiar para él, pero que había dejado de escuchar desde hace ya tantos años. Y aunque no podía verlo, pues ante sus ojos sólo había oscuridad, podía jurar que su mirada expresaba consternación.

— _No puedo dejarlos aquí solos ¡morirán!_

— _Y si no tomas la decisión correcta lo perderás todo._

Era cierto, él era el líder desde que había vencido a Manfredi en aquel combate, ganándose así el nombramiento de comandante por ser el único en aprobar P.E.L.T. Y en vencer a su actual líder, demostrando que también era el más fuerte físicamente. Tal y como los líderes debían ser. Así que, estaba en sus aletas el tomar la decisión correcta, y por mucho que le doliera, la vida de la mayoría importaba más que la de dos soldados.

Tomó su decisión.

— _¿Dónde están Manfredi y Johnson?_ —Escuchó ésta vez la dulce y asustada voz de Cabo, resonando en la oscuridad. Retumbando en sus oídos con un extraño eco. No quería romper el corazón del niño, pero debía hacerlo. Debía saber la verdad, así como el resto de sus compañeros.

No pudo escuchar su propia voz cuando respondió aquel cuestionamiento, pero sí podía oír con gran claridad el llanto desgarrador de Cabo, al saber el destino que sus compañeros habían tenido en tan fallida misión.

Y todo era su culpa. Jamás sería tan buen líder como Manfredi.

—Skipper.

Se removió en su lugar, aún hundido en la completa oscuridad, luchando por apartar tan deprimentes recuerdos que día con día se obligaba a reprimir, porque debía mantenerse fuerte por el resto del equipo.

Apretó sus aletas para formar un par de puños, mientras su cabeza era inundada ésta vez por el llanto de Julien y el entierro que le habían dado a Maurice. Esa deprimente manera en la que el de cola anillada se había tirado al piso gritando a todo pulmón que debían valorar a sus amigos, porque cuando menos lo esperaran, la vida los castigaría quitándoselos.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pues mantuvo su posición seria y fuerte, pero por dentro, las palabras de Julien lo había hecho sentir el intenso deseo de salir de ahí corriendo y encerrarse para siempre en algún abismo de desolación.

Para ya no saber nada del dolor que ocultaba en su interior.

—¿Skipper?

El ayeaye le había encomendado una misión y él no la había podido llevar a cabo a tiempo, pero ahora lo sentía como una enorme responsabilidad. Más que una misión, una promesa a un amigo, así que se decidió a cumplirla a cualquier costo, y regresarle ese objeto a Julien, pues sabía que era muy valioso para ambos lémures.

—Skipper —Escuchó la voz de Cabo llamarlo con suavidad y dulzura. Por fin separó sus párpados. Los ojos le ardían de una manera horrible y sentía la cabeza punzándole. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. —Respondió el líder con un tono agrio, pero el pequeño sólo le sonrió con dulzura, y volvió a obligarlo a recostarse en la cama luego de que intentara levantarse.

—Quédate acostado, tuviste una fiebre muy alta que aún no termina de quitarse. Necesitas descansar.

—¿Fiebre? —Cuestionó, creyendo completamente loco a su soldado, como si él fuese incapaz de enfermarse. De hecho, era justo lo que creía.

—Son las consecuencias de quedarte toda la tarde a la intemperie bajo una tormenta de nieve. —Respondió el pequeño, acercándole una humeante taza de café con pescado y un poco de sushi que Rico había preparado minutos atrás. —Sé que tu composición de acero hace que te enfermes en raras ocasiones, pero recuerda que también hay virus rudos. —Sonrió y Skipper frunció el ceño. No le veía lo gracioso a haberse enfermado.

—¿Dónde está Kowalski? Más le vale haber terminado ya con lo que le ordené.

—Justo acabo de terminar. —Se escuchó la voz del teniente responder desde la puerta del laboratorio, de donde su pico se asomó mientras se limpiaba las aletas. —El avión que me pediste para que podamos viajar hasta Madagascar sin depender de los aviones humanos está listo.

—Bien. Alístense. Salimos en dos horas. —Ordenó, a lo que sus soldados enarcaron una ceja en confusión ¿realmente pensaba en salir en el estado en que se encontraba? Había tenido una fiebre de 40° que se rehusó a bajar durante toda la noche ¿y aun así pensaba salir? No fue raro que por un momento sus soldados lo creyeran loco.

—Con todo respeto, señor, creo que deberíamos esperar a mañana. Para que te repongas un poco de tu enfermedad. —Habló Cabo, llevándose las aletas al pecho. Su preocupación por la salud de su amigo era notoria no sólo en su voz, sino en todas sus expresiones, pero a Skipper parecía no importarle.

—No. —Respondió tajantemente. —Tenemos una misión, y por mi madre pingüina que la cumpliremos. Se lo prometimos a Maurice además… Julien lo necesita también.

—¿Julien? ¿Y qué hay de Cabo? —Habló Kowalski con un tono molesto, acercándose hacia la litera donde Skipper ya comenzaba a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que el menor del equipo luchaba por mantenerlo recostado. —Él te cuidó durante toda la noche, ni siquiera ha dormido por atenderte, seguramente está agotado ¿y te preocupa más cumplirle una promesa a un muerto? —Skipper alzó la mirada y la fijó en su teniente, para luego desviarla y mirar a Cabo —Sé un poco más agradecido y déjalo descansar. Mañana iremos a Madagascar.

Skipper no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a asentir con un enorme ceño fruncido en su rostro, con los ojos todavía clavados en Cabo. Estaba molesto, frustrado y lleno de impotencia, pero sólo el primero sentimiento se transmitió al joven pingüino.

Saltó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la escotilla, la subió con un poco de dificultad y salió del lugar, sin mirar más a sus soldados.

Cabo se llevó las aletas al pecho y un par de brillantes lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes azules, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Lo último que hubiese querido era provocar una discusión entre sus hermanos, y menos, que Skipper se molestara con él.

Una lágrima se deslizó finalmente por su mejilla, preocupándose aún más por Skipper, pues salir al frío en esas condiciones no era bueno para su salud, y si se enfermaba más, sería su culpa, por haberlo hecho enojar, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué.

Sintió como una aleta se deslizaba por su mejilla y secaba la lágrima que había derramado, seguido de sentir como alguien lo abrazaba. Era Kowalski, que no comprendía por qué Skipper se había comportado de una manera tan inmadura, y más, el por qué se desquitaba con aquel que lo cuidó toda la noche. Más tarde hablaría muy seriamente con él.

—No es tu culpa, Cabo. Él sólo… no se siente bien. —Le susurró el teniente al menor de sus hermanos para calmarlo. —Anda, duérmete.

* * *

Necesitaba despejar su mente, así que se encontraba caminando solo en medio de Central Park. Ya hacía horas que había salido del cuartel, era de noche y todo estaba en completo silencio. Comenzó a nevar; sus hombres no lo sabían, pero había huido como un cobarde del lugar antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta del incómodo sentimiento que llenó su interior.

Esa pesadilla… no, ese recuerdo que tuvo mientras dormía víctima de la fiebre, había hecho estragos en su mente.

" _Seguramente está agotado ¿y te preocupa más cumplirle una promesa a un muerto?"_

Esas palabras no dejaban su mente. Le habían caído como un balde de agua fría.

Apretó sus aletas para formar un par de puños al pensar en ello. Kowalski… ese cabeza hueca ¿qué podía saber él? No tenía ni idea de por lo que estaba pasando, él no tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros una promesa que ya jamás podría cumplir, ni la culpa de dos muertes en su conciencia… ¿qué podía saber él?

—¿Sigues aquí, verdad? —Escuchó una voz en la lejanía, a pesar de eso, pudo identificarla, así que se apresuró a encontrarla —sé que estás aquí, porque prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, y tú no rompes tus promesas… —Llegó hasta el lugar, el mismo en donde habían enterrado a Maurice una semana atrás, para encontrarse ahí a Julien, quien comenzó a llorar y a gritar con desesperación, como si esperara que el cuerpo debajo de toda aquella tierra lo escuchase —¡Contéstame! ¡Dime que te duele, por favor! Dime que me escuchas… estoy aquí… ¡No pienso dejarte ir ¿me oyes?!

—Cola anillada… —Lo llamó con suavidad, en parte impactado por encontrarlo ahí, tirado sobre la tumba del ayeaye, llorando de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando murió, y en parte entristecido, sabiendo mejor que nadie que el tiempo no siempre lo cura todo.

—Sólo una vez más… Maurice… di me nombre sólo una vez más.

El pingüino se inclinó y colocó una de sus aletas sobre el hombre de Julien para sacudirlo un poco y hacerlo notar su presencia. —Ven conmigo.

Tomó al lémur por la espalda y lo puso de pie. Julien no se resistió en lo más mínimo, y solamente lo siguió.

Caminaron un momento, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lago, el mismo en el que vivía mamá pato con sus patitos, pero, claro, a una zona diferente. Se sentaron ambos en el piso y guardaron silencio por un largo rato, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Por fin, y sin previo aviso, Julien interrumpió el silencio emitiendo un enorme suspiro de agotamiento emocional antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No sé qué hacer, Skipper —le dijo entre sollozos, levantando a penas la mirada —con éste dolor... siempre me duermo con la esperanza de que todo sea una pesadilla, y que al despertar, podré ver el rostro de Maurice otra vez. Con una expresión cansada… incluso un poco fastidiada por tener que obedecer a mis tontas órdenes, pero con esa mirada que nunca dejó de expresarme cariño; pero cuando despierto... él no está, y la realidad se burla de mí.

El llanto brotó de nuevo, desgarrando también el corazón de Skipper, que por más que lo deseaba, no encontraba las palabras para animarlo. Dudaba que siquiera existieran, pues entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, pero así es la vida.

—¿Cómo me enfrento a esto? ¿Cómo acepto que ya no está más a mi lado y jamás le dije cuánto me importaba? ¿Qué hago con mi dolor?

—No lo sé, Julien —le respondió sin más, desviando también la mirada, y por primera vez en todos esos años, permitiendo a sus demonios apoderarse de su interior, para que llenaran su cabeza de todos esos tristes recuerdos que aunque lo habían aquejado mientras dormía, siempre estaban presentes en él. —Desde la muerte de ellos dos, me he hecho las mismas preguntas, pero hasta ahora, las respuestas se niegan a darme la cara.

Escuchó al pobre lémur sollozar con más fuerza, era claro que sus palabras no lo tranquilizarían en lo absoluto. Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, permitiéndole empapar sus plumas con la cristalina muestra de dolor y amargura que brotaba de sus ojos. —Si tuviera una palabra mágica que decirte para aliviar tu pesar, te la diría mil veces... pero no la tengo...

De nuevo hubo silencio.

Julien se separó de Skipper y se puso de pie, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, que de cierta forma, perturbó al pingüino. —¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar algo. —Habló con un hilo de voz el lémur, quitándose la corona para mirarla fijamente —Mi tío me dio la corona diciéndome que "gobernar un reino era cosa de jóvenes", yo claro que estuve en las nubes cuando me convertí en rey, pero después me enteré de que había una profecía.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Por un momento, Skipper se preguntó ¿a qué venía el tema? Pero como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Julien decidió explicarse.

—La profecía decía: "el lémur que porte la corona será devorado por los fosas" —Skipper enarcó una ceja. —Mi tío me dio la corona para librarse de una muerte segura. Prefería que me devoraran a mí antes que a él. Mi propio tío… el que se supone que lleva mi sangre. Mientras que Maurice, arriesgó su propia vida por salvarme de los fosa cuando atacaron el reino un año antes de mi ascensión al trono. —El lémur miró nuevamente la corona que tenía en las manos. Frunció el ceño con rabia y la arrojó a las piernas de Skipper.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Ya no quiero seguir jugando a ser el rey.

Dijo y se alejó del lugar sin más miramientos, dejando nuevamente sólo a Skipper. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? Ese definitivamente no era el Julien que él conocía. Bajó la cabeza y miró la corona de hojas, soltando un enorme suspiro.

La alzó para mirarla mejor, ya lucía un poco desgastada, pero no era nada relevante. Soltó otro suspiro cansino y bajó la corona de nuevo, notando de pronto algo que no había percibido antes. La acomodó nuevamente para volver a revisarla. La parte interna de la corona lucía extrañamente desgastada, y el forro que la recubría se estaba despegando. Pasó su aleta por dentro de ésta para intentar re-acomodarlo, sintiendo que había algo ahí dentro.

Metió la punta de su aleta entre la tela y el interior de la corona. Un carta cayó a sus piernas con apenas un leve movimiento, la tomó dejando de lado la corona por un momento y la revisó.

Lo que vio lo dejó anonadado.

—" _Éste es un trabajo para Kowalski"_ —Pensó de inmediato, levantándose de golpe y corriendo de regreso al cuartel.

* * *

Sólo distinguía dibujos y garabatos en lenguaje humano. Pero ante sus ojos, aquello no era más que una carta inocente. Una carta que seguramente había escrito Julien (o había sido escrita para él) y no consideraba muy apropiado que estuviesen husmeándola.

Miró a su líder, que estaba recargado en el respaldo de su silla, detrás del escritorio, mirándolo a su vez con suspicacia. Suspiró.

—Skipper, ya he revisado ésta carta tres veces. No veo a qué quieres llegar. —Comentó por fin con fastidio el científico, ganándose un gruñido de parte de su líder, aunque la verdad, en esos momentos no pudo importarle menos, pues estaba tan cansado por haber estado revisando eso hasta altas horas de la madrugada, que lo que menos le preocupaba era que Skipper lo regañase.

—Algo anda mal, Kowalski, y necesitamos averiguar qué es. —Ordenó el líder cruzándose de aletas.

—Skipper, estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir. Mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para ir a Madagascar y yo conduciré, así que ya déjame, por favor.

Skipper tronó el pico y luego asintió, dándole a su teniente el permiso para retirarse. Kowalski se levantó de la silla y lo invitó a retirarse a dormir también, recibiendo un "iré en un momento" de parte de su líder.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Skipper hundirse en sí mismo de nuevo.

" _Y si no tomas la decisión correcta lo perderás todo."_

Resonó la voz de Manfredi en su cabeza.

Se frotó el rostro con desespero ¿por qué no podía concentrarse? Desde el sueño que tuvo sentía que su mente divagaba, sin permitirle centrarse en una sola cosa. Y realmente ¿esa carta era importante? ¿Por qué decidió tomarla? Quizá Kowalski tenía razón, no debía estar leyendo una carta que tal vez era privada del lémur, y que había olvidado que estaba ahí cuando le arrojó la corona.

Regresó su vista hacia dicho papel y la fijó en un dibujo en especial, el que más llamaba su atención, pues se trataba de cuatro pingüinos en medio de una selva, uno de ellos sujetaba algo entre sus aletas, una especie de esfera de color café oscuro.

Se quedó mirando el dibujo un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza y guardar la carta dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio; después de la misión de mañana, se encargaría de regresarle esa carta personalmente a Julien.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y la cabeza le dolía, de nuevo tenía una fiebre muy alta pero había decidido no prestarle atención. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

—Cuentan contigo, Skipper… no puedes volver a fallar. —Se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a su cama.

No estaba dispuesto a romper de nuevo una promesa.

* * *

 **Si les soy honesta... no me gustó para nada cómo me quedó el capítulo, creo que es totalmente aburrido y que parece más de relleno que otra cosa (sin mencionar que la redacción está falta de coherencia y creatividad) pero bueno... ya habrá mejores. Espero que a ustedes les guste (o por lo menos, que no les resulte aburrido.)**

 **En el capítulo que sigue es donde se desata la acción y las peleas, así que me esforzaré en que quede muy bien. Y ahora, a responder reviews.**

 **Mary:** **Perdón por hacerte llorar, pero el capítulo debía ser muy triste xD y sí, de hecho en el siguiente capítulo Rico tendrá mucha aparición :3 pues como se trata de acción y violencia, él no puede faltar xD ¡gracias por comentar!  
**

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** **T_T perdón por hacerte llorar, nena, te mando muchos abrazos ;3; y mira que el cap pasado también me costó mucho trabajo, porque sentía que no quedaba lo suficientemente triste como para que lloraran xD (irónico) y ese último abrazo hasta a mí me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Gracias por dejarme siempre tus lindos comentarios, Kowii.**

 **Eldayanet:** **También contigo me disculpo por hacerte llorar, pero Maurice murió porque debía morir. Y como yo sabía que su muerte era muy predecible (no me esforcé en ocultarla xD) necesitaba que fuera lo suficientemente emocional como para que fuera interesante, sino, toda la hsitoria se vendría abajo. ¡Gracias por tu lindo comentario!**

 **Raven Queen. Ever after high:** **Sí, Maurice sí se fue :( ahora está acompañando a los espítirus del cielo, y se ha vuelto un ángel guardian para Julien :c y ambos sufren, pero al final prometo que serán felices xD ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

 **Bueno :3 eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Peligro de muerte

**VI**

De la consola de mando no dejaban de salir diversos sonidos, provocados por el apretar de botones y el bip del radar. Sólo necesitaba darle unos cuantos ajustes más y estaría listo.

Se sentía orgulloso de su creación, pues siendo él todo un científico, también de daba el lujo de ser mecánico, ingeniero y más. Y con ese avión, que acababa de construir y que no había presentado ni la menor falla, demostraba sus grandiosas habilidades y el gran intelecto que poseía. Nada era lo suficientemente grande para él, no había nada que no pudiese hacer ¡rayos merecía una ovación de pie!

—Kowalski —Lo llamó Cabo, sacándolo de su momentánea auto-felicitación. Se giró, aún sobre el asiento del piloto para mirar a su compañero, que estaba de pie justo a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Cabo? —Preguntó al notar la expresión afligida en el rostro del menor, pues aunque él lo había llamado primero no lo miraba a los ojos, por el contrario, tenía la cabeza baja y las aletas sobre el pecho.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en que vayamos a Madagascar? —Habló Cabo con preocupación en la voz —Ya sabes, por el estado en el que Skipper se encuentra.

—No es nada grave, Cabo. Además, él es quien quiere ir. —Respondió volviendo a mirar la consola para desviar la mirada de la del joven soldado, fingiendo continuar con la revisión del avión. No soportaba ver a su hermano de esa manera.

—¿Qué no es nada? —Cabo simplemente no podía creerlo. Cuando habló con Rico y le hizo la misma pregunta, el del mohawk había respondido que era una decisión del líder, y que él no pensaba cuestionarla, además de que no creía que estuviese tan enfermo si se levantaba aun más temprano para salir a hacer ejercicio. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta? ¿O solo lo estaban ignorando? —Kowalski, Skipper está teniendo fiebres de 40° que no se quitan con nada, se despierta por las noches por constantes pesadillas, y anoche pasó una hora en el baño vomitando ¿eso no te parece grave?

El científico mantuvo la vista fija en la consola, era cierto que Skipper le preocupaba, él no era alguien que se enfermara mucho y menos de aquella manera, pero si él no quería estar en reposo y preocuparse por su propia salud, en realidad no había mucho que ellos pudiesen hacer.

No podían obligarlo ¿no?

—Es su decisión, Cabo. Skipper no es ningún niño, si él no quiere preocuparse por su propia salud, no hay nada que podamos… —No alcanzó a completar su oración, cuando el pequeño salió corriendo del lugar. Suspiró pesadamente.

Estaba seguro de que Cabo pensaba que a él no le importaba Skipper, pero la verdad era que ya se había cansado de rogarle a su líder que guardara reposo. Anoche habían tenido una fuerte discusión sobre el asunto, porque Kowalski se había negado a partir rumbo a Madagascar si Skipper no se mejoraba, pero el de cabeza plana se había encargado de abofetearlo y recordarle quien mandaba en aquella unidad de élite.

Frunció el ceño. Eso se ganaba por preocuparse por él. —Es su decisión… —volvió a decir, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no debía preocuparse más, aunque no lo lograba.

* * *

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y sentía que sus piernas lo dejarían caer en cualquier momento, pero no detuvo su andar. Partirían en tal sólo media hora más y necesitaba hablar con Marlene, para que lo tuviese informado de los acontecimientos que tuviesen lugar durante su ausencia.

Finalmente llegó al hábitat de la nutria, se acomodó las plumas y se aclaró la garganta, para lucir lo más natural posible.

Entró de un salto, como lo hacía siempre y la saludó con entusiasmo. La nutria no tardó en notar que algo andaba mal con el pingüino, pero él inició la plática, evitando así cualquier comentario de parte de ella.

Le había encargado vigilar de vez en cuando a Julien, sólo en caso de que tuviese ideas extrañas o muy depresivas, o por si se escapaba para ir a visitar la tumba de Maurice, ya que desde su muerte, huía y se la pasaba ahí todo el día (incluso más de un día) sin preocuparse por comer o dormir.

—Skipper ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir? —Preguntó por fin la nutria, acercándose más al pingüino para ponerle una pata en la frente —tienes las mejillas muy rojas, además de que te sientes caliente. Cualquiera diría que tienes una fiebre muy alta.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Le respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en qué decirle a la nutria para disipar sus sospechas —Estoy contigo, en tu hábitat… —se acercó más para tomarla por la cintura y mirarla de forma pícara, decidiendo aprovechar las propias palabras de ella —a solas.

Marlene se ruborizó bajo su pelaje pero correspondió el abrazo y las miradas que el pingüino le dedicaba. No creía que eso fuese totalmente cierto, pues ya habían estado a solas de aquella manera y eso no había pasado, incluso aquel día en que tuvieron intimidad por primera vez, no había pasado, así que eso no era más que una excusa pero decidió dejarlo así y preocuparse en secreto por él, confiando en que Cabo, Kowalski y Rico se ocuparían de cuidar a Skipper, como siempre lo hacían entre ellos.

* * *

Había regresado a la base con algo de dificultad, pero por fin estaba ahí, junto a sus hombres y sobre el avión que Kowalski había fabricado específicamente para aquella misión.

Decidió dormir durante el trayecto, dejando a Kowalski a cargo y a Cabo como copiloto, esperaba con eso recuperar un poco de energía y no ser él quien estropeara la misión. Era consciente de su estado de salud, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Cumpliría ésta misión, por él…

El trayecto fue largo (excepto para Skipper, pues más que dormir parecía haberse desmayado). Salieron del avión, la fiebre por fin había bajado aunque no por completo, sin embargo se sentía mucho mejor, y estaba listo para la acción (y para repartir golpes).

Habían llegado justo a la orilla del mar que aún pertenecía al reino de Julien, así que bastó con que se deslizaran uno momentos para llegar al centro del reino, en donde el árbol Baobab reposaba, aquel árbol donde el avión de los humanos había terminado y donde ahora sólo podía apreciarse una pequeña casita hecha de ramas y hojas. El cuarto de Julien.

A partir de ahí Kowalski utilizó el mapa para encontrar la guarida de Carl. Se deslizaron cerca de 15 minutos, hasta que la densidad de los árboles y arbustos les indicó el fin de su camino.

Entre la maleza, lejos del reino de Julien, había un dirigible escondido. Tenía un perímetro rodeándole. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba lleno de trampas para alejar a los intrusos… o a los enemigos.

Se escondieron entre la maleza, listos para lo que viniera.

—Rico —susurró Skipper, y el pingüino del mohawk caminó un par de pasos al frente, siendo cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido, antes de regurgitar una bolsa pequeña llena de patitos de juguete.

Rico sacó uno por uno los patos y les dio cuerda, antes de acomodar pato por pato en el suelo para que caminaran en distintas direcciones y activaran las trampas, de esa forma tendrían el camino libre.

Algunos patos volaron en pedazos al pisar minas o ser alcanzados por proyectiles. Otros salieron volando por la fuerza de plataformas eyectables, había patos en el suelo víctimas de disparos de bala pero uno, de todos lo que Rico utilizó, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del dirigible, así que Skipper ordenó a su equipo seguirlo, seguro de que las trampas se habían agotado.

Apenas habían llegado hasta el pato, cuando una compuerta en el suelo se abrió y los pingüinos cayeron de lleno hasta el fondo.

Hubo oscuridad y un fúnebre silencio.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, descubriendo que los cuatro se encontraban en una elegante (y tenebrosa con la cantidad exacta de locura) sala con una larga mesa y 8 sillas de color rojo de muy buen gusto; 6 sillas estaban ubicadas a ambos costados de la mesa y dos en las orillas. Además de eso, en la mesa también descansaban 6 candelabros con una sola vela encendida para iluminar, y colgando del techo había un candelabro más grande con cristales que simulaban ser focos.

Sentado hasta la orilla más lejana de la mesa se encontraba una civeta de apariencia refinada y un tanto demente, sosteniendo una copa metálica entre sus dedos. Carl. Tenía su vista fija en sus curiosos invitados, y no dejaba de preguntarse curioso cómo cuatro pingüinos habían llegado hasta Madagascar y burlado todas sus trampas.

Sin duda lo más interesante que había visto. Después de Julien, claro. Su némesis era un asunto mucho más grande que cualquier otro.

—Bienvenidos —habló con educación la civeta, revelando una voz gruesa y refinada manera de hablar. —Por favor, tomen asiento. —Los pingüinos intercambiaron miradas, antes de que Skipper rechazara la invitación. —Bueno como gusten. Pero díganme ¿A qué debo la visita de tan singulares animales?

—Venimos en nombre del rey Julien. —Respondió Skipper con el ceño fruncido; el tipo lucía inofensivo, pero él estaba seguro de que no lo era. Dio una mirada rápida a sus soldados, identificando sus posiciones de batalla, notando una expresión de miedo en el rostro de Cabo ante tan tenebrosa civeta. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del menor y con la mirada le indicó que estuviese tranquilo.

—Oh, mi brillante enemigo. —Movió la bebida en su copa antes de darle un pequeño trago —hace mucho que no sé nada de él ¿cómo está? Realmente me interesa saber qué ha sido de él.

—Es la piedra en mi zapato. —Dijo Skipper con sorna, en parte como broma, en parte lamentando la cruz que el lémur le hacía cargar desde el día que lo conoció. —Como sea, vayamos al grano. Maurice nos dijo que tú robaste un objeto muy importante para el rey Julien, así que será mejor que nos lo devuelvas si no quieres que pateemos tu trasero.

Una risa socarrona fue emitida por la civeta —Oh, vamos. Ustedes ¿de verdad me están amenazando? Julien no debió hablarles muy bien sobre mí… —La civeta se puso de pie con lentitud, antes de chasquear los dedos y que un grupo de 6 civetas salieran de la nada y rodearan a los pingüinos, que mantenían sus poses de combate. —Y si son sus amigos por supuesto que son mis enemigos, así que no seré muy amable. —Sonrió de medio lado, creyéndose muy listo —mátenlos.

Las civetas se acercaron más, cerrando el círculo con el que los rodeaban.

Skipper también sonrió con malicia ¿sólo 6? Eso no era combate, era un día de campo, miró a Rico y lo llamó con suavidad —hazte cargo, pero no te sobrepases. Sólo los quiero besando el suelo. —Le indicó con confianza, a lo que el del mohawk comenzó a reírse como maniático, antes de vomitar un bate de béisbol y comenzar a golpear a todas las civetas que se cruzaran en su camino.

La sala se llenó de los gritos de dolor de las civetas y las risas desquiciadas del pingüino, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el equipo de pingüinos estaba parado sobre la mesa, acorralando a Carl contra su silla con sus "guerreros" inconscientes en el suelo.

—No te lo diré otra vez, Carl —volvió a hablar Skipper con amenaza —así que si no quieres que Rico se ponga Rico contigo, será mejor que nos entregues ese objeto.

—No sé de qué hablas —les dijo con clara molestia pero sin miedo, decidido ahora a terminar con esos pingüinos. Él no se doblegaba ante nadie. —Pero ustedes deberían saber que no sólo civetas están bajo mis órdenes.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, y de quién sabe dónde un grupo enorme de fosas llenaron la habitación. Tal vez las civetas no era peligrosas, pero los fosa eran otra cosa, ya que se trataba de carnívoros, cazadores natos, máquinas asesinas creadas por la naturaleza. Eso era totalmente otra cosa.

Skipper gruñó antes de ordenar a sus soldados que acabaran con todos. Si ya habían vencido un grupo de fosas antes, cuando fueron a Madagascar por primera vez, lo harían de nuevo. Aunque ya no contaran con el león.

Empezó el combate.

Los primeros 5 fosas cayeron al suelo por una patada de Rico, antes de que uno consiguiera golpearlo con su pata y mandarlo a volar. Se levantó, ahora enfurecido por el golpe que recibido, tomó su bate de béisbol y se dispuso a golpear sin piedad al que se parara frente a él.

Cabo luchaba contra otros tres fosas al mismo tiempo, evitaba sus feroces mordidas mientras conseguía el momento adecuado para propinarles unos aletazos directo en el hocico y la cabeza, derribándolos.

Skipper y Kowalski peleaban juntos, el científico tomaba a su líder por las aletas para comenzar a girar con él y así golpear a los fosas que se acercaran, para después soltarlo y que, con ayuda del impulso golpeara en línea recta.

Skipper cayó sobre arriba de la mesa sobre sus patas, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, al principio creyó que era debido a la maniobra empleada al lado de Kowalski, pero después desechó la idea al sentir que los ojos le ardían y todo el cuerpo le punzaba.

La fiebre había regresado.

Se llenó de desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más consciente, así que si no terminaba con aquel asunto pronto, y salían de ahí, no vivirían para contarlo.

De pronto, sintió como un cuerpo pesado lo derribaba de la mesa y se colocaba sobre él, había sido alcanzado por un fosa, que ahora tenía su hocico a sólo centímetros de su rostro y por un momento creyó que sería devorado.

—¡Skipper! —se escuchó una voz ronca resonar en los oídos de todos, justo antes de que un golpe seco la opacara. Rico había golpeado al fosa con el bate de béisbol justo antes de que consiguiera hacerle daño a Skipper.

Le dio la mano a su líder y lo ayudó a incorporarse, dándose cuenta del inmediato que su temperatura corporal era mucho más elevada de lo normal, así que bastó un ligero intercambio de miradas entre ellos para que quedara claro.

La batalla debía terminar ya.

Rico comenzó a balbucear indicándole a su líder que él lo cubriría para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Skipper volvió a subirse a la mesa y tomó uno de los candelabros; arrojó la vela al suelo y lo empuñó a modo de arma, señalando a Carl con él para obligarlo a cooperar.

A penas se había acercado un par de pasos, cuando otro fosa, uno bastante grande e imponente que probablemente era el beta de esa manada, saltó sobre la mesa para atacar a Skipper.

Al líder la cabeza lo estaba matando y su mirada había comenzado a volverse borrosa.

Notó como el felino había saltado en su contra y aunque sabía que alguno de sus soldados no tardaría en ir a protegerlo, decidió utilizar el ataque a su favor para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella pelea.

Debía estar loco para optar por algo así, pero eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer que los fosas se retiraran y que Carl cediera al ver de lo que era capaz. Así que sin pensárselo más, sólo lo hizo.

El fosa se acercaba cada vez más a él a una gran velocidad y cayó de lleno sobre Skipper, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cantar victoria, un objeto metálico salió de su espalda embarrado de sangre. El candelabro.

Skipper giró el cuerpo del fosa para que quedara boca arriba frente a Carl, y después extrajo el arma metálica del cuerpo del felino muerto. Miró sobre su hombro con ojos venenosos; tal como lo había predicho, la batalla había cesado y los fosas huyeron del lugar dejando a Carl vulnerable.

Se giró para mirar a la civeta, que lo veía de la misma manera en la que el resto de los pingüinos, con horror. Apuntó el candelabro hacia Carl y lo miró con amenaza. —Ahora, si no quieres ser el siguiente será mejor que cooperes. —Le dijo con un tono sombrío. —Devuelve lo que le robaste a Julien.

—Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas ¡yo no le robé nada! —Respondió gritando, aunque con miedo. —Si yo lo tuviera me estaría regocijando ¿no crees?

Skipper sujetó el hocico de la civeta con furia y lo acercó un poco más antes de levantar su aleta izquierda y prepararse para acertarle un buen golpe, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Espera, Skipper, tal vez Carl diga la verdad —comentó Kowalski, dando un salto para llegar hasta su líder.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piénsalo ¿para qué robar algo tan emocionalmente valioso? —Dedujo el científico —¿si no va a llevarte el crédito?

Skipper bajó su aleta y soltó el hocico de Carl, antes de ponerse a pensar en las palabras de su soldado. Y es que Kowalski tenía razón, si la intención era causarle dolor, lo ideal sería que Julien fuese consciente de que Carl lo había provocado si no ¿qué caso tenía? Maurice había dicho que no tenía pruebas de que la civeta fuese culpable.

Así que ahora estaban atrapados y sin pistas.

No hubo más diálogo, y los pingüinos sólo salieron de la guarida para regresar al avión. Estaban confundidos, y había que admitirlo, también un poco perturbados del actuar de Skipper con ese fosa.

* * *

Aún les faltaba camino por recorrer cuando un golpe sordo alertó a Cabo, Rico y Kowalski. Los tres se giraron para mirar detrás de ellos, descubriendo con horror el cuerpo de Skipper inerte en el suelo.

Se apresuraron a acercarse y el teniente lo revisó de inmediato. Skipper sólo estaba inconsciente, pero todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo tan intensamente, que incluso pensó que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las células de su cuerpo comenzaran a "licuarse" por la alta temperatura, así que le ordenó a sus otros dos amigos hacer lo que creyó más conveniente: llevar a Skipper al reino de Julien y pedir ayuda ahí. Quizá algún remedio natural conseguiría calmarle la fiebre y darles un poco más de tiempo para volver al zoológico.

Rico cargó a Skipper sobre su espalda y los tres se deslizaron a máxima velocidad. El reloj había comenzado a correr.

—Perdóname… —susurró de pronto el líder aún inconsciente —Manfredi.

* * *

 **He aquí el capítulo 6 :D intenté subirlo ayer pero fanfiction no me dejó :c me aparecía como un error tipo 2 y que lo reportara al correo de soporte, no sé por qué, pero bueno, ya pude. :)**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Tal y como les dije en el cap pasado, hemos comenzado con la acción y los golpes :B pero también con más misterios.**

 **Ahora, hay algo más que debo contarles. Había dicho que ésta historia sería corta (de entre 7 y 10 capítulos como máximo) pero la historia está avanzando lento y aún hay mucho que contar, así que seguramente terminara siendo más larga.**

 **En fin, eso suele pasar. Perdón si ésta vez no respondo reviews, estoy en mi trabajo xD y bueno... ya saben. xD Pero los leí todos y agradezco de corazón su apoyo, me dio mucho gusto saber que el capítulo anterior les gustó, así que seguiré esforzándome para que la historia quede bien y la sigan hasta el final.**

 **Me voy porque ya me corren xD ¡saludos!**

* * *

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


	7. Observar

**Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7. Hoy no tengo mucho humor para dejarles una descripción, así que pasemos al capítulo.**

* * *

 **VII**

Un camaleón con el cuerpo y rostro maquillado se acercó al inconsciente pingüino para colocarle una pata en la frente. —Quieren hablar contigo —le dijo susurrando, a lo que Skipper apenas y se movió —pero eres tan cabeza dura que no quieres escucharlos, así que ellos te han puesto en éste estado. —Skipper gruñó con suavidad, demostrando así que escuchaba las palabras de la psíquica del rey, aunque sólo llegaran a él en forma de zumbidos. —Pero descuida, una vez que los escuches volverás.

Y así, aquel camaleón hembra desapareció sin más, haciendo un movimiento circular con sus patas.

* * *

Ahora estaba más preocupado por Skipper que antes, y aunque se había intentado convencer de no preocuparse, la verdad era que a él, como hermano y amigo de Skipper, también le preocupaba.

Siguió caminando, junto a Cabo, Rico y un grupo de lémures que muy amablemente habían aceptado ayudarlos con su problema. A la cabeza caminaba una hembra de lémur sifaca, con profundos ojos verdes y largas pestañas. Ella, era la encargada de curar a todo aquel lémur que enfermara o fuese atacado por algún depredador, así que en el reino la llamaban: Dalia, la curandera.

Dalia cargaba sobre sus manos algunos frascos con polvos y extractos de plantas y bayas, con las cuales elaboraba sus medicinas.

Mientras caminaban para ir a atender de nuevo a Skipper, Kowalski no podía desprender sus ojos de esa chica, pero no porque ella le gustara, sino porque tenía algo muy singular. Algo que el científico no podía identificar.

Dalia era muy lista, no tanto como él, claro, pero era obvio que su intelecto no era como el de los demás, pues a pesar de que ser un lémur salvaje, conocía bastante bien de medicina veterinaria. Ella les había dicho, cuando llegaron y atendió a Skipper, que había robado libros a los humanos que vivían cerca y se hacían llamar "médicos", así que también sabía leer (y aunque le doliera admitirlo, en ese punto le llevaba ventaja.)

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Josh? —Preguntó Dalia a otro lémur sifaca, al que le había encargado cuidar del pingüino mientras recolectaban plantas medicinales.

—Está tranquilo, parece que la medicina está haciendo un buen efecto. —Le respondió el aludido con tranquilidad, ignorando por completo la visita anterior del camaleón.

Dalia hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y le indicó a su "enfermero" que podía retirarse por el momento. Se hincó al lado izquierdo de Skipper y retiró las hojas de eucalipto de su pecho y frente. Mientras lo hacía, una expresión de extrañeza se formó en su rostro; tomó la aleta derecha del pingüino entre sus dedos y miró hacia un punto incierto. Su mirada expresaba gran concentración, pero después su ceño se frunció y ésta vez, utilizó sus dedos para sentir un costado del cuello de Skipper.

—No tiene pulso —dijo con voz tranquila pero firme, ante la cual todos los presentes se exaltaron. Se inclinó hacia el pico de Skipper y permaneció ahí unos cuantos segundos. —Pero sigue respirando. —Agregó.

—¿¡Cómo puede seguir respirando y no tener pulso!? —Habló Kowalski con clara preocupación y nervios, viniéndole de pronto a la mente lo acontecido con Maurice, mientras Cabo buscaba sentirse protegido en los brazos de Rico, que lucía tan asustado como él.

—Porque su corazón late tan débilmente que no ejerce la presión suficiente como para que yo pueda sentir su pulso, pero sigue latiendo. —Abrió el ojo izquierdo de Skipper para luego girarse hacia su espalda y tomar sus medicamentos —Está en shock, hay que actuar rápido para sacarlo de él. Y tú vas a ayudarme. —Dijo manteniendo su serenidad mientras señalada a Kowalski con su dedo índice.

* * *

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? —Se escuchó una voz retumbar en la oscuridad total. La voz de Skipper —¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —El pingüino "caminaba" entre aquel profundo color negro; no podía ver sus patas o sus aletas, en realidad, no podía ver nada. Sólo estaba ahí. Vagando.

Se sentía confundido, su cuerpo estaba tan ligero que era como si levitara, además podía escuchar suaves voces y susurros, pero todo resonaba tan lejos de él que apenas si podía escucharlos. Intentó mantenerse sereno para no ser víctima del miedo que ahora luchaba por apoderarse de su corazón.

Continuó con aquella caminata, o eso pensó que hacía al principio, pues luego de un momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que todo seguía de la misma manera y él no estaba llegando a ninguna otra parte. Estaba en la nada.

Emitió un suspiro cansino ¿ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo volvería con sus amigos?

—Volverás con ellos pronto. —Se escuchó una voz grave respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

—Pero primero tenemos que hablar contigo. —Ésta vez, una voz femenina capturó la atención de Skipper —Hemos querido hablar contigo desde hace días, pero te niegas a escucharnos, así que tuvimos que hacerte esto, ahora ya no tienes otra opción.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —Gritó amenazante el pingüino, buscando el origen de las voces —¡Muéstrense, cobardes! —No hubo respuesta —ustedes me trajeron aquí ¿no es así? ¡Libérenme ahora!

—No te liberaremos hasta que nos escuches, hay algo muy importante que debes saber sobre el pasado de Julien y Maurice, y qué es lo que tiene que ver contigo. —Habló una tercera voz, ésta sonaba juvenil, con un acento muy similar al del rey lémur, pero con la salvedad de ser mucho más seria.

Skipper permaneció en silencio, estaba anonadado. Mil cosas quisieron salir de su garganta, preguntas, gritos, maldiciones, amenazas y más, pero ésta estaba tan cerrada, que sólo un ligero gruñido salió de él.

—Deja de oponer resistencia, si permaneces demasiado tiempo en este camino, que divide la vida de la muerte, la salida se cerrará, y no tendrás más opción que seguir adelante y dejar atrás a tu yo mortal. —Fue la voz femenina la que había tomado la palabra, mientras que Skipper se mantenía mudo y rejego a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sólo querían asustarlo, quizá el Dr. Espiráculo estaba detrás de ese demente escenario y estaba buscando la manera de doblegarlo para que hablara. No iba a ceder ante ese demente.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, algo en él le decía que todo era cierto porque ¿en qué momento podría haberlo capturado Espiráculo? ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo él en Madagascar? Ésta vez sus ideas paranoicas no tenían sentido, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

—Si no nos crees a nosotros ¿por qué no lo ves por ti mismo? —Habló la tercera voz, y frente al pingüino, una especie de espejo se formó, encegueciéndolo por un momento con su brillante luz. —Éste eres tú justo ahora.

Skipper se acercó y miró a través del espejo.

Él… él estaba ahí, recostado sobre el césped mientras Kowalski y un lémur hembra desconocida hacían cosas en su cuerpo, ambos estaban sudando y lucían agotados. No podía escuchar con claridad sus palabras, pero era capaz de comprender lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaban luchando por salvarle la vida.

Se alejó tanto como pudo, corriendo con desesperación hacia una dirección incierta, sólo quería alejarse de ahí. No le importaba a donde fuera.

—¡Ese no soy yo! —Gritó aferrándose a un poco a la cordura que aún le quedaba y que le decía que eso no podía estar ocurriéndole a él. Es imposible, le decía su lógica.

—No te has dado cuenta ¿cierto? —Habló la primera voz —de que no sientes ni ves ninguna parte de tu cuerpo. Tampoco pesas. Y sin importar cuanto quieras correr, permaneces en el mismo lugar.

Skipper se detuvo en seco. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no pesaba mucho y que en realidad no se alejaba del mismo lugar, pero hasta que aquella voz lo dijo, se dio cuenta del resto. No sentía su cuerpo y la oscuridad era lo único que podía ver.

Todo indicaba que ellos decían la verdad, pero no podía… no quería creerlo.

No quería creer que estaba muriendo, y menos que lo haría tan lejos de su hogar, sin ver por última vez a sus amigos, sin poder decirles lo mucho que los quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de cada uno de ellos. Llamó con el corazón a sus soldados, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —Por fin, había sido Skipper quien tomara la palabra, resignado en aceptar la que ahora parecía su realidad.

—Escucha, Skipper —Habló la segunda voz. La única que sonaba como una mujer —la ley de la vida y la muerte nos prohíbe ser muy directos, así que te enviaremos un mensaje, pero para que puedas entenderlo, tienes que aprender a observar.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas ni un minuto más. Ahora, aquel dicho tan común que decía: cuando alguien muere, nunca se va solo. Parecía tomar sentido. Pues primero había sido Maurice, y ahora era Skipper.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos. —Dijo Kowalski con un hilo de voz, luego de que finalmente el nudo que había en su garganta lo dejara hablar. —Pero… Skipper no reacciona…

Los sollozos también se hicieron presentes en Rico, que durante toda la jornada por recuperar a su líder, había permanecido abrazado de Cabo, brindándole un poco de calor y consuelo al menor de sus hermanos; aunque muy en el fondo, él mismo estaba buscando justo eso en los brazos de su pequeño compañero.

A veces, la vida podía ser tan cruel con quienes menos lo merecían. Ellos eran buenos, todos y cada uno de los miembros de ese escuadrón de pingüinos se esforzaban por hacer el bien en todo lo que podían, ¿por qué la vida había decidido que era el momento de arrebatarles a su líder? Eso no era justo.

Kowalski se decidió a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, dejándole de importar lo cristalizados que éstos estuvieran y lo mucho que su rostro se había humedecido con sus lágrimas.

Miró al cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez había sido su líder, comprendiendo entonces el insoportable dolor por el que Julien había atravesado dos semanas atrás… el mismo dolor que Skipper había sufrido en soledad por tantos años desde que Manfredi lo dejó sólo. Sin duda su comandante había tenido una gran fortaleza, y ahora le tocaba a él. Debía ser fuerte, por Cabo, por Rico, por Marlene, por él mismo y claro: por Skipper.

Se prometió controlarse y mantener la calma, para que su líder se enorgulleciera de su fuerza desde donde sea que ahora estuviese.

Y entonces sucedió, Skipper abrió sus ojos y comenzó a deslizarlos por todo el lugar, inspeccionando su alrededor. El pico inferior de Kowalski se colgó por la sorpresa, mientras venía al comandante sentarse con lentitud.

Por un momento creyó que alucinaba, pero desechó la idea al escuchar a Cabo preguntar si todos venían lo mismo que él: que Skipper acababa de sentarse.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos e inspeccionaban con curiosidad todo el lugar, como si desconociera por completo el sitio en que se encontraba. Fijó de pronto su mirada sobre Kowalski, quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al sentir como Skipper rozaba su mejilla con una de sus aletas y limpiaba las lágrimas que por ahí habían escurrido, para después mirarla con interés.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada por culpa del shock que invadía a cada animal presente. No era que no se alegraran de que el pingüino estuviese vivo, pero tampoco podían negar que aquello era algo sumamente extraño.

Skipper, aun sentado, apoyó sus aletas a su costado izquierdo y justo frente a Kowalski, para después acercarse a él con tranquilidad y ponerle la cabeza sobre el pecho.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa? —Preguntó el líder con la voz quebradiza y suave, sonando como un pequeño niño asustado.

—Solo… si tú lo ordenas —Le respondió Kowalski, siendo el desconcierto la única emoción que ahora dominaba en él. —¿Estás bien, Skipper?

—Sí. Sólo quiero ir a casa. —Skipper hundió más su rostro en el pecho de su teniente, que optó por sólo abrazarlo y aceptar el cumplir con la "orden" que acababa de darle.

Se levantó del suelo aún con el pingüino bajito aferrado a su cuerpo, lucía de una manera en que ninguno de sus hombres jamás imaginó que podrían verlo: vulnerable. Los pingüinos agradecieron a los lémures por su atención y ayuda, para entonces subir al avión, pero ésta vez, fue Rico quien tomó el lugar del copiloto, ya que claramente Skipper no estaba en condiciones de hacer esa función.

Cabo permaneció en los asientos de hasta atrás al lado de su líder, observando con atención cada movimiento que éste hacía, y ocasionalmente hablándole con suavidad. La expresión facial del pingüino cabeza plana era neutral, mostrándose ausente, aunque de vez en cuando dormitaba en su asiento.

Se sintió ansioso por regresar al cuartel general, quizá ahí Skipper podría descansar mejor y volver a ser él mismo. Quería convencerse de que su extraño cambio de actitud se debía a su enfermedad.

* * *

—Masikura —Pronunció Dalia con un tono sombrío, mientras miraba el avión de sus invitados alejarse cada vez más de su isla. Un camaleón con el cuerpo maquillado apareció justo a su lado, colgando de una liana. —¿Pudiste hacerlo?

—Sí —respondió la aludida, compartiendo la manera de hablar del lémur —los espíritus del cielo se han comunicado con él.

—Bien. —volvió a tomar la palabra Dalia, formando ésta vez una extraña y perturbadora media sonrisa que le erizaría el pelaje a cualquier que pudiese verla. —Entonces que empiece el juego. Es tiempo de que alguien descubra los secretos que por años ha ocultado éste reino.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


	8. 11 de Octubre

**Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic, veo que está gustando ¡muchas gracias a todos! De verdad me alegra ver la cantidad de lecturas y reviews que está teniendo. :)**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **VIII**

Los ojos le pesaban y no podía dejar de bostezar. Había estado toda la noche cuidando de Skipper; cambiaba contantemente la toalla húmeda de su frente, aunque eso ya le parecía algo totalmente inútil pues la fiebre no reducía.

¿Por qué Skipper no se mejoraba? ¿Había sido un error el no llevarlo con el veterinario? Algo en su interior le decía que sí, pero otra parte de él le hacía ver que Kowalski tenía razón, el médico podía creer que se trataba de influenza aviar o algo parecido, y podría "terminar con su sufrimiento". Se le heló la sangre al pensarlo y abrazó el cuerpo de Skipper, no quería eso.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Cuando volvieron al cuartel pensaron que la medicina de Madagascar había surtido un buen efecto, pues cuando llegaron, Skipper se había sentado a la mesa para pedirle a Cabo un poco de té y sushi. Dijo sentir mucha hambre.

Al terminar de cenar, Skipper había comenzado con su pasatiempo favorito, el fabricar barcos en el interior de botellas; sin embargo, poco antes de haber comenzado con ello, el pingüino salió corriendo en dirección del baño para devolver lo que acababa de consumir. Apenas si pudo salir del baño antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia.

Rico había sido el primero en atender a su líder, pues desde que éste se levantó tan apresurado de la mesa, su mirada permaneció fija sobre la puerta, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Así que, al su líder desvanecerse en el umbral de la puerta, lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó hasta la cama.

Y ahora aquí estaban Rico, Cabo y Kowalski, preguntándose si Skipper se recuperaría algún día… pues su respiración se había vuelto tan errada como alguna vez fue la de Maurice. Un escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo cada vez que lo escuchaban toser o emitir un sonido como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse con su propio vómito.

Las orbes azules de Cabo se llenaron de lágrimas por ver a su líder, a su amigo, a su casi padre de aquella manera, incluso hubieron momentos en los que deseó estar en su lugar pero no pasaría. No quería vivir lo mismo que Julien pero, aunque le doliera en el alma admitirlo, si eso terminaba con el inmenso sufrimiento que seguramente Skipper estaba padeciendo, entonces supuso que estaría bien. Él buscaría la forma de vivir con su dolor, pero no quería verlo sufrir ni un minuto más.

Por su parte, Kowalski no podía despegar su vista de Skipper mientras sus brazos se encontraban envolviendo el cuerpo de Cabo, quien empapaba sus plumas con el agua que brotaba de sus ojos. Estaba igual de preocupado que su joven amigo pero él no podía simplemente soltarse a llorar como hacía el menor. Él debía tragarse sus sentimientos y seguir firme.

Muy en el fondo, a pesar de todo, la culpa estaba comiéndoselo vivo porque, si bien había conseguido retrasar el viaje a Madagascar una semana, mintiéndole a Skipper diciendo que: "el avión tenía un corto circuito" o "que había calculado mal y podría derrumbarse durante el vuelo", incluso haciéndolo chocar para repararlo y darle más tiempo a su líder para recuperarse, seguía sintiéndose terrible.

Debió ser más firme con Skipper y no sólo buscar excusas para posponer el viaje, ya que cuando las excusas se le terminaron, la misión a Madagascar fue inevitable. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizá Skipper ahora estaría bien. Eso era lo que aquella parte de su cerebro encargada de controlar sus emociones le estaba diciendo.

Rico, aunque nadie se diera cuenta porque no se ponía a llorar, era el más preocupado de todos. Skipper no sólo era su hermano, o su amigo, él era mucho más que eso para él. Aquel día en la Antártida cuando conoció a Kowalski y Skipper, luego de que sus padres lo abandonaran a su suerte por su problema de lenguaje, había sido Skipper el primero en entablar una conversación con él (o eso intentó), pero no huyó ni lo juzgó al darse cuenta de su incapacidad para hablar.

Además de eso, él se había admirado de su habilidad de tragar y regurgitar lo que fuese, dándole una larga charla (con olor a regaño) a Kowalski cuando éste lo miró como un bicho raro por poder hacer aquello. Y agregando más leña al fuego, también era quien más toleraba su demencia psicótica, siempre queriendo controlar sus instintos destructivos en lugar de juzgarlo. ¿Qué sería de él sin…?

—¿Skipper? —Preguntó Cabo cuando su líder se levantó de golpe y sin previo aviso, para sentarse sobre la cama.

Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento se botarían se sus cuencas, con las pupilas retraías. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente aunque permanecía inmóvil. Sus compañeros se preocuparon.

Skipper giró con lentitud e inseguridad la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el resto de los pingüinos, pero su mirada seguí perdida. A simple vista, cualquiera podría decir que acababa de comprender el significado de la vida. O la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

—La carta… —susurró el de cabeza plana más para sí mismo que para los demás. —¡Síganme! —Le gritó a sus compañeros.

Se dejó caer de la cama y corrió directo a su oficia. Al entrar, ni siquiera prestó atención al pequeño y cómodo sillón negro que había del lado derecho, o a las dos sillas blancas frente al escritorio, ni siquiera le dio importancia a su propia silla de cuero, que estaba pegada a la pared del fondo.

En su lugar, se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su escritorio y sacó uno de los cajones de éste, para vaciar su contenido sobre el suelo y comenzar a buscar entre los papeles la carta que había encontrado en la corona de Julien. Al no conseguirlo, sacó otro cajón y tiró su contenido. Nada. Repitió el proceso con el resto de los cajones hasta encontrarla.

La tomó entre sus temblorosas aletas y de la desdobló, revisando cada rincón de ella con minuciosidad. Cuando por fin sus ojos dieron con lo que buscaba, una media sonrisa se formó en su pico y se puso de pie.

—Kowalski —llamó a su teniente con la voz débil pero firme y el mencionado se acercó.

—A tus órdenes. —Respondió con algo de inseguridad, prefiriendo ser formal que sonar nervioso, aunque no lo consiguiera del todo.

—Dale un vistazo a la carta y dime todo lo que veas. —Le dijo entregándole el papel. Kowalski suspiró, ya había revisado esa carta hasta el cansancio, pero prefirió no discutir con él así que sólo lo hizo.

—Veo: números en la parte superior. Letras humanas en un idioma diferente al nuestro (posiblemente malgache). Dibujos extraños y casi borrados por el paso de los años. Un dibujo muy claro de cuatro pingüinos, con uno de ellos (el más bajito) cargando una esfera de color café oscuro. Y nada más.

—Bien. —Respondió Skipper, algo satisfecho con la respuesta recibida. —Ahora, me dices que no entiendes los dibujos, y por lógica no podemos leer lo que dice la carta, porque si no podemos leer nuestro idioma materno mucho menos lo haremos con uno que ni siquiera sabemos hablar. Pero, dudo mucho que no reconozcas los números ¿me equivoco?

Kowalski se rascó la cabeza. Claro que entendía los números, todos y cada uno de ellos pero ¿qué importancia tenía? Asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Notó como la sonrisa en el pico de Skipper se ensanchaba aún más, sintiéndose así bastante confundido.

—Léeme los números. —Ordenó sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—11.10.2000 ¿Por qué eso es importante, señor? —Dijo acercándose más a su comandante.

Skipper suspiró hondo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que en su mente acababa de ver con tal claridad. Ahora entendía lo que los espíritus del cielo le habían dicho mientras dormía "te enviaremos un mensaje" y ese mensaje estaba en esa carta. No era casualidad, pero ahora estaba seguro de otra cosa: encontrar el objeto de Julien sería como una búsqueda del tesoro.

—Es una fecha, Kowalski. —Respondió plasmando su mirada sobre el papel que el mencionado sostenía entre sus aletas y acababa de levantar para mirarlo de forma confusa. —11 de Octubre del 2000. Ahora, si a las cartas se les escribe la fecha del día en que son escritas ¿por qué ésta carta del año 2000 tiene un dibujo de cuatro pingüinos, curiosamente muy parecidos a nosotros?

—Nosotros no viajamos a Madagascar sino hasta el año 2005. —Completó Kowalski, entendiendo ahora a lo que Skipper se refería.

—Exacto. —Le aplaudió.

Sabía que Kowalski deduciría el resto por sus propios medios, era demasiado inteligente como para no entender qué era lo que debía hacer, así que le dedicó una mirada misteriosa mientras se llevaba las aletas a la espalda e inflaba el pecho, orgulloso de su teniente. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no les comentó y optó por guardar para sí mismo el resto de sus propias deducciones.

—Termina el Chronotron, soldado. —Habló dirigiéndose de nuevo al científico —Ahora quiero dormir, estoy cansado.

Y así, salió de la habitación con Rico cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, sólo en caso de que volviera a desmayarse o algo.

Mientras ellos dos abandonaban el lugar, Kowalski seguía con la vista clavada en aquella carta, necesitaba a alguien que supiera leer malgache y él por su cuenta descifraría los dibujos antes de que terminaran de borrarse, pero antes de eso, había algo más que necesitaba hacer o nada tendría sentido.

—Kowalski —lo llamó Cabo, sin lograr sacarlo de sus pensamientos, o eso creyó, pues no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de su compañero.

—Cabo, sé que estás cansando, pero sigue cuidando de Skipper, voy a salir.

—¿Qué? —El pequeño se llevó las aletas al pecho y formó una expresión consternada —¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a Julien.

Y sin decir nada más, salió también del lugar, dejando a un solitario y confundido Cabo atrás. Suspiró y abandonó el lugar para seguir haciéndose cargo de Skipper, importándole muy poco el que sus ojos deseaban cerrarse ya.

Al salir, notó que Skipper ya se había dormido de nuevo y Rico acomodaba en su frente un nuevo paño húmedo. Desde que él había enfermado sentía que ya no podía sonreír, pero ahora estaba haciendo justo eso, pues no podía negar que ver a Skipper levantarse (aunque lo hubiese hecho de forma tan repentina y tenebrosa) lo hacía sentir más aliviado y feliz.

Se acercó manteniendo una sonrisa ligera y puso su aleta sobre la mejilla del comandante. Abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa, para después ponerse a inspeccionar cada parte de su cuerpo; estaba tan impactado que incluso le pidió a Rico un termómetro para corroborar lo que acababa de sentir y así lo hizo. La fiebre estaba bajando. ¡Finalmente la maldita fiebre estaba bajando!

Ni su mente ni la de Rico entendían lo que ocurría, pero no pudo importarles menos.

* * *

Dio un salto para entrar al hábitat de los lémures. Se dirigió hacia el bar Tiki sin tropiezos ni interrupciones. Ahí estaba Julien, sentado sobre uno de los bancos bebiendo una malteada con Mort de pie a su lado. Lucía como hace mucho no lo había visto: tranquilo.

Se acercó más y lo llamó, recibiendo una sonrisa de los labios de Julien, cosa que le hizo helar la sangre y detener su andar para luego tragar pesado. No estaba seguro de si esa sonrisa era sincera o si el de cola anillada por fin se había vuelto loco luego de pasar dos semanas hundido en semejante depresión.

Titubeó. Ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro sobre lo que había ido a preguntarle porque ¿y si Julien realmente lo estaba superando? Él sólo abriría una herida que ya estaba cicatrizando. Se acarició un brazo y le desvió la vista a los lémures, que sólo intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Julien se giró en su totalidad hacia el pingüino manteniéndose sentado sobre el banco. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Kowalski lo hizo.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme, pingüino? Vamos, dilo. —Apresuró con una mirada curiosa, continuando con la curvatura sobre sus labios.

Kowalski tartamudeó mientras su mente se debatía entre si hablar o no. Suspiró profundo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaría, para así no ser tan directo. Esperaba que con un poco de tacto bañado en comprensión no afectara al lémur.

—¿Cómo estás? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que estaba seguro no lo lastimaría.

—Sin Maurice —La respuesta hizo a Kowalski clavarle los ojos con asombro. Dejó caer su pico inferior. Julien rio con fuerza ante la reacción del pingüino, se veía tan ridículo así —Quieres hablarme sobre él ¿no?

—C… ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Todos quieren hablarme sobre él. Pero espero que no vengas con esa tontería de "con el tiempo te sentirás mejor" y babosadas así —Dijo alzando una ceja con fastidio. Le dio un sorbido a su malteada, luego se lamió los labios. Era deliciosa.

—No… —volvió a titubear el pingüino —no, quería preguntarte otra cosa.

—Pues dilo ¡rápido! Tengo que ir a ver a Maurice. —Lo instó manteniendo siempre la sonrisa pero poniéndose de pie, indicándole a su visitante que estaba listo para marcharse; Kowalski al notarlo, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y habló.

—Maurice nos pidió buscar algo muy importante para ustedes. Algo que tú le obsequiaste y eso hemos estado haciendo, pero nos resulta muy complicado encontrarlo porque no nos dijo lo que era, así que ¿podrías decirnos?

Julien se volvió a reír con fuerza, sabía muy bien a qué cosa se refería el pingüino, pero él había pasado ya tanto tiempo sin saber nada sobre eso, que debía admitir que incluso lo había olvidado. Aunque ahora, claro, lo recordaba muy bien, con todo y el momento en el que aquello nació y cómo fue tomando forma.

—Es un coco —le respondió cuando por fin su risa se había calmado.

—Dime que es una broma —habló el científico casi yéndose de espaldas. Tanto trabajo, tantos malos ratos, todo el peligro dentro de la guarida de Karl ¡¿y estaban buscando un maldito coco?!

—Lo que importa, tontín —Interrumpió el ex rey lémur los pensamientos de Kowalski. Le había puesto sus dedos sobre el pico y de esa manera le movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa —no es el coco, sino lo que tiene dentro. Adiós.

Dio un salto para salir del hábitat y dirigirse hacia la tumba de Maurice. Al fin, había comprendido que sólo estando en su tumba se sentía feliz y completo, así que ahora en lugar de llorar todo el tiempo, se ponía muy ansioso por ir a visitarlo, para charlar con él hasta el ocaso.

Apenas se estaba alejando de su hábitat cuando la voz de Kowalski lo detuvo en seco con una pregunta, trayéndole a la cabeza algo en lo que hacía años no pensaba. Aunque eso, jamás podría olvidarlo.

—La fecha: 11 de Octubre del año 2000 ¿significa algo para ti?

—Significa demasiado para todo mi reino en Madagascar. —Respondió con la voz sombría, mirando a Kowalski por encima de su hombro. La sonrisa se había borrado por completo.

—¿Por qué? —Instó Kowalski, sin imaginarse siquiera lo mucho que se arrepentiría después de haber preguntado.

Julien desvió la mirada del pingüino y comenzó a caminar muy rápido con la cabeza baja. Quería alejarse de ahí y evadir el tema tanto como pudiera. Como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—La masacre del 11 de Octubre. —Habló alguien desde la pared del hábitat de los lémures. Mort. —Fue cuando los fosas asesinaron a la mitad de los habitantes del reino… incluida la familia real, excepto al tío rey Julien y al príncipe Julien. —Pronunció señalando hacia donde el de cola anillada se había perdido de su vista.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kowalski. Definitivamente no debió haber preguntado. Mort se puso de pie sobre la barda con sus enormes ojos amarillos sobre los de Kowalski, que por alguna razón, por más que deseaba hacerlo, no podía alejar su mirada de la de él.

El pequeño se llevó una de sus patitas hasta lo labios y lo siseó, lucía misterioso pero mantenía su apariencia tierna y adorable, por lo que el científico no supo qué emoción era la que dominaba en su interior.

—Pero no le digas a nadie, pingüino. —Habló el pequeño con voz susurrante, antes de mirar con suspicacia de un lado a otro. —Es un secreto… —hizo una breve pausa para volver a mirar a todos lados e inclinarse después hacia Kowalski —…porque alguien de la familia real lo causó.

Se incorporó de nuevo sobre la barda, se despidió del pingüino con su patita y se adentró en su hábitat, dejando a Kowalski completamente shockeado. Un miembro de la familia real… ¿provocó la muerte del resto?

¿En qué rayos se estaban metiendo?

* * *

 **Ahora a responder reviews. :3  
**

 **Raven Queen. Ever After High:** **Sí, ellos lo hicieron y todo. Quieren que los pingüinos descubran sus secretos porque... te diría pero es, tú sabes, un secreto 7u7 Y también puedo decirte que Skipper no morirá C:  
**

 **LagrimasSolitarias: Esos secretos son un secreto 7U7 (?) He aquí lo que vio (claro que no compelto, eso será después muajajaja) Y gracias por decir eso, me esforcé en esa escena (que por cierto es de mis favoritas jojo~)**

 **NOTA: La historia se está volviendo un crossover con All hail King Julien que no tenía planeado :s (porque, anque todo ocurría en Madagascar, al las cosas enfocarse en los pingüinos y no en los lémures, no consideré que debía estar ahí) pero estoy empezando a considerar ponerlo en esa clasificación, aunque claro, lo pondría ya que lo termine xD ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


	9. En el pasado

**Nos estamos acercando al desenlace de la historia, y en tres capítulos más llegará a su fin.**

 **¡Espero que el capítulo les guste!**

* * *

 **IX  
**

* * *

El cuartel había sido inundado por el silencio absoluto. Las miradas de los presentes estaban fijas sobre Kowalski y el Chronotron, aunque de vez en cuando, Rico y Cabo se miraban dubitativos. El científico se había pasado una aleta por la frente, como si limpiara el sudor que por ella se deslizaba.

Resopló con resignación tras ponerse de pie, con la cabeza aún sin poder concentrarse del todo en la misión. La carta decía (según lo que pudo traducir): _En donde la sangré se derramó, la verdad se enterró._

Su mente había decidido concentrarse en resolver aquello, por lo que no lo dejaba del todo pensar en lo demás. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para tomar valor, ocultando su rostro de sus compañeros detrás del Chronotron, fingiendo que realizaba las últimas revisiones.

Cuando por fin se sintió listo para emprender tan escalofriante viaje, se giró hacia Skipper y con un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza, le indicó que se encontraba listo. El líder imitó su gesto antes de caminar hasta él.

Kowalski tomó un par de collares blancos que reposaban en el escritorio; parecían estar hechos de plástico, con un botón verde parpadeando en el centro. Le entregó uno a su comandante, después ambas aves se colocaron los collares. Se miraron de nuevo y ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia sus otros dos compañeros, que no hacían más que permanecer de pie inmóviles.

—¿Qué es eso? —Cabo rompió el silencio con nerviosismo y su aleta señalando hacia los collares que sus superiores acababan de ponerse.

—No podemos permanecer más de 15 minutos en el pasado —explicó Kowalski pacientemente—. Esto se encargará de traernos de vuelta cuando ese tiempo haya transcurrido. Así estaremos seguros.

—Comprendo. ¿Dónde está el de Rico y el mío? —preguntó el menor con las aletas sobre el pecho, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo al notar como sus dos superiores se miraban entre sí de nuevo.

—Ustedes no irán, soldado. Sólo Kowalski y yo.

Skipper se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la vista fija sobre el pequeño, que lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y reproche. No estaba seguro de lo que podrían encontrar en ese viaje, ni que tan peligroso podría resultar, por lo que había decidido no arriesgar al niño.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —Se apresuró Cabo a protestar, sacando de su breve ensimismamiento a su líder—. ¿Por qué nos excluyen?

—No los estamos excluyendo —habló el científico mientras se acercaba un poco más al menor de sus hermano—. Es sólo que… bueno… no debes venir.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —Volvió a reprochar cruzándose de aletas con una mirada llena de rabia puesta sobre Skipper.

—Porque no quiero que perturbar tu inocencia. —Le respondió el líder con la voz tan tranquila, que Cabo no tuvo otro remedio más que encogerse de hombros en su lugar. —Escucha, joven Cabo. Kowalski no contó lo que Ojos tristes le dijo, y aunque no tenemos pruebas, debemos tomar precauciones.

«Si de verdad hubo una masacre y nosotros nos adentraremos en ella, lo que verán nuestros ojos será demasiado para ti. No porque no crea que seas capaz de soportarlo. No quiero decir que seas débil. Pero sí eres vulnerable.

«Cabo, esto podría generarte serio traumas psicológicos. No pienso permitir eso, así que si puedo evitarte las pesadillas, entonces lo haré. ¿Está claro?

El pequeño soldado se mantuvo en silencio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para que Skipper supiera que había comprendido el mensaje. Aun así, se sentía molesto ¿por qué siempre tenían que tratarlo como al eslabón débil?

En más de una ocasión había demostrado que no era así, que podía ser tan fuerte y valiente como cualquiera del equipo. El que Skipper insistiera en tratarlo como a un niño pequeño en muchas ocasiones le resultaba de lo más molesto. Estaba algo harto de su sobreprotección. Abrió el pico con algo de duda para después, con la voz temblorosa, murmurar:

—Pero no soy un niño. —Se cruzó de brazos tras desviar la mirada, indicando que, aunque aceptaba la decisión de su líder, no estaba de acuerdo con ella—. Y no necesito un niñero.

Skipper comprendió de inmediato a lo que Cabo se refería. Que le habían pedido a Rico quedarse con él para cuidarlo, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

—Rico no es tu niñero. Él no se quedará para cuidarte, sino para vigilar que no nos sigas —Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada a Kowalski, con la cual le indicaba que estaba listo.

Si bien la "discusión" con Cabo aún no quedaba del todo saldada, Skipper ya no quiso prestarle más atención. Él sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía, y así el menor no quisiera aceptarla, no tenía más opción.

Kowalski apretó unos cuantos botones y del Chronotron una luz morada se dejó ver. El científico sujetó la aleta de Skipper para comenzar a caminar con rumbo a su invento. Subieron las escaleras, una por una. Del aparato parecía salir la brisa del viento que hizo a sus plumas erizarse, pero Kowalski sabía que eso eran descargas de energía.

Con pasos lentos y temerosos, ambas aves se adentraron poco a poco en el portal que el Chronotron había abierto para ellos, con el único fin de llevarlos a quien sabe dónde.

Kowalski sintió como su líder apretaba con más fuerza su aleta a medida que ingresaban en el portal, era más que obvio que él también estaba asustado, aunque no lo externara. Y bueno, debía admitir que él se sentía igual.

Quería confiar en sus inventos, incluso en más de una ocasión se sintió ofendido cuando Skipper o alguno de sus otros compañeros comentaban cosas negativas de sus creaciones, pero no podía negar que las estadísticas apoyaban a su teoría que decía: al entrar en el portal, la máquina podría colapsar y dejarlos atrapados en la inmensidad del tiempo. O atraparlos en el pasado, hasta que sus átomos se desintegraran uno a uno por pisar una época a la que no pertenecían, como un castigo por desafiar a las leyes más elementales del tiempo y el espacio. O peor aún… podría explotar y no sólo podría hacerlos volar en mil pedazos a ellos dos, sino también a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de la máquina, es decir: también a Rico y a Cabo.

Sí, sin duda Skipper tenía buenos motivos para estar asustado. Aunque no los conociera tan bien como él.

Cerraron los ojos tras comenzar a correr con al afán de atravesar por ese cegador rayo de luz violeta que lastimaba sus ojos, y que hacía sentir a sus cuerpos como si estuviesen siendo aplastados por dos inmensas placas de metal.

De pronto, sintieron como la aplastante presión que antes se ejercía sobre ellos desapareció. Ahora podían percibir un fresco aire rozas cada una de sus plumas, mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un curioso olor, que de buenas a primeras no fueron capaces de distinguir.

Skipper fue el primero en abrir sus ojos con lentitud, temeroso de lo que ante ellos pudiera mostrarse. Sin embargo, sólo se encontraban parados a la orilla del mar. En los límites de la isla.

Llamó con la voz suave a su teniente para que él también abriera sus ojos, éste así lo hizo. Frente a ellos no había más que árboles, arbustos y plantas de todo tipo. Detrás de ellos, el mar oleaba con plenitud, mientras el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía y la arena se metía entre los dedos de sus palmeadas patas.

—Hueles eso ¿verdad? —Comentó Kowalski con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero—. ¿Qué es?

—No estoy seguro, pero me resulta muy familiar.

Con un movimiento de su aleta, Skipper le indicó a Kowalski que debían emprender el camino.

* * *

Se movían con cautela pasando entre los árboles, atentos hasta al más mínimo ruido que pudiese indicarles peligro. Skipper avanzaba con tal silencio, que incluso parecía que sus patas apenas si tocaban el suelo. Y con un movimiento rápido y seguro de su aleta, le indicaba a Kowalski que podía avanzar sin problemas, quien por su puesto imitaba el andar de su experimentado líder.

El viento era el único que permanecía rejego en cuanto al silencio se trataba. Movía las hojas de los árboles emitiendo sonidos fríos que acompañaban a las aves en su sigiloso andar; pero, cuanto más se acercaban al reino de Julien, los sonidos aumentaban de volumen, descubriendo entre ellos gritos de dolor y pánico, que no tardaron en alarmarlos.

Dejaron de lado su modo de caminar, para ésta vez correr con desespero hacia el lugar de donde los lamentos y gemidos se dejaban oír. Estaban realmente cerca de todo el caos.

Skipper corría tanto como sus pequeñas patas le permitían, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico y el corazón bombeando a todo galope; cuando de buenas a primeras, un cuerpo se impactó contra el suyo y lo mandó de bruces contra el suelo, detrás de un arbusto frondoso.

Se trataba de Kowalski, quien acababa de embestirlo para alejarlo de la vista de un fosa que pasó justo a su lado. Skipper se incorporó procurando no ser visto al mantenerse escondido detrás de aquel arbusto donde habían caído.

Kowalski por su parte, sacó de entre sus plumas los binoculares y se dedicó a observar hacia el reino. Los lémures corrían despavoridos de un lugar a otro, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para huir de los depredadores.

Entre el caos general, una voz llamó la atención de los pingüinos. Se giraron hacia su izquierda y ahí, solo, sin nadie que pudiera protegerlo, se encontraba un niño de cola anillada implorando por sus padres. Lucia aterrado.

Una ráfaga negra paso frente a sus ojos cuando un fosa decidió prestar atención al pequeño lémur solitario. Los picos les colgaron al darse cuenta que aquella ráfaga era Maurice, quien defendía feroz a Julien del fosa. Amenazó al felino con sus dientes para forzarlo a alejarse del niño, pero éste hizo caso omiso a pesar de la sangrante herida de su cabeza y los atacó.

Skipper estaba sin aliento, y las palabras que Julien le dijo retumbaron en su cabeza como molestos insectos ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaban « _Maurice arriesgó su propia vida por salvarme de los fosa_ » desvió la mirada hacia la derecha mientras todo comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, como si de una cámara lenta se tratase.

El sonido se llenó de eco en sus oídos y la lentitud de las imágenes comenzó a marearlo un poco. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un lémur en especial que era robusto y lucía anciano, con una mirada de pocos amigos a pesar del pánico que debía estar transmitiendo. Skipper especuló, debido al inmenso parecido de ese lémur con Julien, que debía ser su padre o su tío.

« _Mi tío me dio la corona para salvarse de una muerte segura. Mi propio tío…_ _»_

—¡Skipper reacciona! —Gritó Kowalski tras notar el estado ausente de su líder. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con brusquedad, consiguiendo con ello sacarlo del trance.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos… —titubeó—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡No podemos! —Kowalski ejerció más presión en su agarre sobre Skipper, para evitar así que se expusiera al peligro—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Si intervenimos se alterará el equilibrio de tiempo y espacio!

Un fuerte rugido cerca de ellos los obligó a devolver la atención hacia el ataque. El aliento se atrapó en sus pulmones al ver como algunos lémures eran devorados frente a ellos, y saber que no podían hacer nada al respecto, hizo que en su estómago hirviera la ira mientras sus cuerpos temblaban al contener la impotencia.

Sus aletas estaban hechas puños y su ceño fruncido casi cubría por completo sus ojos. Se estaban esforzando al máximo para no intervenir y acabar con todos esos malditos gatos salvajes, sin embargo, el grito de dolor y pánico de un lémur terminó con su paciencia, y ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

En un movimiento rápido y bien sincronizado, Skipper y Kowalski se treparon en un árbol, amarraron con lianas una rama gruesa que arrancaron de modo que ésta estuviera afilada, y la dispararon hacia abajo. La rama dio de lleno en el costado de unos de los fosa, y gracias a la fuerza con que fue proyectada, atravesó el cuerpo del felino.

El resto de los depredadores se detuvo en acto, buscaron con la mirada al culpable del acto, pero no encontraron a nadie.

Otra rama salió de la nada y mató a otro de los fosas, seguido por muchas otras ramas lanzadas de la misma manera. Esto hizo que todos los felinos se asustaran y emprendieran la retirada.

El panorama que había quedado frente a ellos era deplorable. Nada más que lémures gravemente heridos, aterrados y muertos. Entre ellos, estaba Maurice, quien sangraba con abundancia de una de sus rodillas.

Los pingüinos observaban desde las ramas los lentos movimientos de los lémures, y cómo los gritos de pánico se convertían en lamentos mientras los lémures se acercaban a los cadáveres de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus hermanos, amigos, padres y parejas…

Skipper y Kowalski miraron a Maurice acercarse a un lémur hembra de cola anillada, que tenía una herida en el cuello tan profunda, que cuando el ayeaye puso sus dedos sobre ella para detener la hemorragia su rostro se llenó con el líquido carmesí.

Bajaron del árbol y se acercaron a ellos para escuchar mejor, creyendo que así descubrirían eso que ese día se había ocultado. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron sólo fueron capaces de oír a la lémur, con una voz suplicante y moribunda decirle a Maurice: «protege… a mi hijo...» antes de que su mirada se apagara por completo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue a Maurice prometiéndole entre sollozos que estaría para siempre al lado de Julien. Que haría lo que fuese por él sin importar nada más.

Un brillo violeta salió de los collares, y de un momento a otro, ambas aves estaban de vuelta en el cuartel.

—Kowalski —habló Skipper con un hilo de voz—. Código negro.

Kowalski asintió y ambos salieron del lugar. En la sala estaban Cabo y Rico, que al mirar las expresiones tan perturbadas de sus compañeros, Cabo no dudó en acercarse para preguntar lo que había ocurrido y si se encontraban bien. Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió, sólo siguieron su camino, llamaron al elevador y se perdieron en su interior.

Tras llegar al niel 13, Skipper caminó fuera del elevador sin darle la cara a Kowalski. Fue él quien se acercó a su líder para mirarlo de frente. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno hundido en su propio mundo, aunque en la cabeza de ambos la masacre era la que predominaba.

Skipper, mantenía las aletas empuñadas y el pico apretado, no sólo por la enorme impotencia que sintió ante tan horrible suceso, sino porque de su mente no podía sacar la muerte de Manfredi y Johnson.

Cerró los ojos con desespero, deseaba que todo lo dejaran tranquilo de una buena vez. Había creído torpemente que, una vez se recuperara de su enfermedad, todos esos recuerdos dolorosos se irían, pero no fue así. ¿Qué debía hacer para sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Cómo se desharía de la culpa que lo carcomía?

Prometió a Manfredi que sería tan fuerte y tan buen líder como él. Que haría que se sintiera orgulloso… y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Jamás sería como Manfredi, esa era la verdad.

Por su parte, Kowalski mantenía la vista puesta en los enrojecidos ojos de su hermano que miraban hacia la nada. Para él, ver a Skipper hundirse sólo era algo que le afectaba demasiado. Ese pingüino de cabeza plana se preocupaba por no decepcionar a alguien que ya no estaba más a su lado, y por lo mismo siempre se estaba exigiendo de más. Detestaba eso con todo su ser.

Entendía que Skipper tuviera tal empatía por Julien, pues al morir Manfredi, Skipper se había sentido completamente solo. Si bien él no podía superar lo que pasó con aquel que, al igual que Maurice, había adoptado un papel que no le correspondía al cuidarlo y volverse una figura paternal, Skipper debía aprender a superarlo. A vivir con ello, no sólo a encerrarse en sí mismo bajo el engaño de « _ser fuerte_ ».

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar pesado, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir. —Le dijo con ternura al sentir como la cabeza de Skipper se hundía entre sus plumas—. Skipper, no puedes seguir así para siempre.

—Lo sé —admitió—, pero tengo miedo de que… si lo dejo ir… lo olvidaré.

—Al menos llora. Libera todo ese dolor que por años te has tragado.

—No —respondió tajantemente con una mirada de odio, que segundos después se convirtió en una afligida, y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Kowalski—. No volveré a ser débil… se lo prometí.

* * *

Cabo estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada fija sobre sus aletas. Rico ya se había cansado de intentar animarlo, pero el menor no daba ni la más mínima muestra de escucharlo, por lo que ahora sólo estaba frente al televisor.

Un pequeño animal ingresó al hábitat con una sonrisa tierna, con sus grandes ojos brillando de inocencia. Saludó a los pingüinos, recibiendo de ellos un _hola_ desanimado.

—Sí bueno, ¿tienen jugos, pingüinos? —Pregunto Mort, sin dar nada de importancia a la manera de responder de sus vecinos, o si ellos querían regalarle un jugo.

—Sobre la mesa, Mort —respondió desganado Cabo—. Toma los que quieras.

Sobre la mesa había una caja con jugos, que el menor acababa de desempacar en un inútil intento por distraer a su cabeza. El lémur se acercó a ella, se subió de un salto y tomó un jugo, pero antes de bajar y salir del bunker, un papel llamó su atención.

Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente tras levantarlo entre sus patitas. Caminó hasta Cabo, giró el papel y se lo mostró. Se trataba de la carta que habían encontrado en la corona de Julien.

—Cabo ¿qué es esto?

—Una carta —respondió el menor sin prestar atención.

—Pero… ¿por qué habla de nuestro reino?

Tanto Rico como Cabo dirigieron la mirada hacia Mort y luego se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos.

—Mort… —Empezó Cabo con suspicacia—. ¿Puedes leer lo que dice?

—Cada palabra. —Le respondió el pequeño apretando el papel contra su cuerpo.

Cabo y Rico intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Si Mort era capaz de traducirles lo que esa carta decía, entonces quizá estaban más cerca de terminar con el misterio y encontrar el tan anhelado coco de Julien.

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
